De Jolie Petits Secrets
by kimwii
Summary: reprise a partir du chap 25 avec l'accord de la précédente traductrice Novalie, . slash! Lily Potter n'était pas ce que le monde pensait qu'elle était. Devenir un Vélane Élémentaire donnera-t-il à Harry la puissance pour détruire Voldemort et la possibilité de tomber amoureux pendant le processus.
1. Chapitre 1

**REPRISE DE JOLIS PETITS SECRETS** AVEC L'AUTORISATION DE LA TRADUCTRICE

**Warning: **cette fanfiction comprend des relations homosexuelles...avis aux lecteurs/lectrices que ce genre de littérature répugnent: FUYEZ PAUVRES FOUS!

**Disclaimer: **

Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling...nous ne faisont que les emprunter (pour nous amuser un peu!)

L'histoire est de sparkley-tangerine, je ne fais que reprendre la traduction de cette fanfiction (autrefois traduite par Novalie)

**Note: **vous pouvez retrouver les 24 premiers chapitres, traduit par les soins de Novalie.

**βéta: **Black Sheep in Wonderland.

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 25: Sherlock Hermione et Ginny Watson.**

Si le chanteur des Broomstick Boys, Keegauhn Cauldron, avait demandé à Virginia Marie Weasley comment était sa journée au début du petit déjeuner, elle aurait répondu : « Formidablement bien ! », avant de verser du chocolat sur ses pancakes à la myrtille et de boire son verre de jus de citrouille. Après avoir terminé son copieux repas, Virginie Marie Weasley décida de jeter un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps.

Si vous demandiez à Virginia Marie Weasley comment sa journée allait se passer après le petit déjeuner, vous auriez alors pû vous estimer chanceux de pouvoir encore parler sans bafouiller comme un bébé. Virginia Marie Weasley, avec sa flamboyante chevelure rousse et son humeur massacrante, faisait détaler les premières années comme la peste.

Quelqu'un, un sombre imbécile avec de graves pulsions suicidaires selon Ginny, avait mis le cours de potion en première heure pour son deuxième jour d'école. Cours de POTIONS qu'enseignait le directeur de Serpentard; ce connard grossier, irascible, aux cheveux gras et à la peau blême, aussi obsédé par ses potions qu'Hermione par un nouveau livre, et qui semblait surtout allergique à la moindre chose rousse, venant de Gryffondor ou encore ayant un lien, de près ou de loin avec un certain Harry Potter…Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien fait pour mériter ça?

Sa journée était officiellement fichue. Rogue allait se faire un plaisir de rabaisser sa famille, sa maison, puis de lui donner une note minable en potions tout ça parce qu'IL était mal baisé. Le chieur...

Rien, absolument rien ne pouvait améliorer cette journée. Sauf peut-être, de connaitre enfin la date de la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Mais à part ca, rien. Elle était condamnée à souffrir tout les mardis avec ces cours de potion matinaux pour le restant de sa cinquième année à l'école de Magie de Poudlard. A moins que Rogue ne passe la baguette à gauche ou tombe malade. Mais depuis quand un Weasley était chanceux ?

Ginny était tout juste sortie de la Grande Salle que quelque chose d'à la fois doux et duveteux, dur et pointu, entra en collision avec sa flamboyante tête rousse.

« Merde ! », jura Ginny, faisant fuir de nombreux première année. Merlin! Pour une fois Ron avait raison : ils étaient nains. Et malchanceux.

Quoiqu'il en soit, la chose qui avait décidé de jouer à cache-cache dans les cheveux de Ginny respirait et avait fini par tomber à ses pieds. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reconnaître Errol, le vieil hibou de la famille Weasley.

« Oh Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait! C'est de la maltraitance! Je fais partie de la SPAH: La Société Protectrice de nos Amis les Hiboux! Et ma propre famille est en train de te tuer! Mon pauvre ami. »

Errol hulula faiblement, reconnaissant de se trouver en compagnie de quelqu'un qui savait apprécier sa loyauté envers son travail. Ginny était sa préférée.

De nombreux traînards regardaient avec insistance Ginny qui était au beau milieu du Hall d'Entrée, en train de parler de la SPAH à son hibou et de cajoler la pauvre petite bête.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, Ginny vit qu'on l'observait. Elle lança un regard furieux autour d'elle : "Foutez le camp!" Les curieux décampèrent sans demander leurs restes. Comme des souris.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Ginny prit le paquet d'Errol et le libéra.

« Va rejoindre Hedwige » Errol hulula et sauta de l'épaule de Ginny pour atterrir bruyamment sur le sol avant de s'envoler vers la volière.

Le paquet venait de son père.

_"Chère Ginny,_

_J'ai trouvé le livre que tu cherchais. Je veux juste te dire que suis fier qu'au moins un de mes enfants manifeste de l'intérêt pour quelque chose pour laquelle je suis doué. Hagrid a aussi beaucoup de fantastiques histoires à te raconter, si tu veux en apprendre plus._

_Bises, _

_Papa."_

Ginny déchira le papier d'emballage brun qui enveloppait le livre avec enthousiasme, couinant comme une petite fille. Elle avait obtenu le livre! LE livre! Ginny adressa rapidement un sourire victorieux à la couverture du livre puis lut le titre avec un petit rire.

_"Soins aux Créatures Magiques : reproduction et rituels d'accouplement des créatures magiques"_

Serrant le livre contre sa poitrine, comme un ours en peluche perdu depuis longtemps, Ginny ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, effrayant certains deuxième année au passage.

Jusqu'à ce que le son de la cloche retentisse.

« Merde ! Je vais être en retard !»

Hermione Jane Granger s'était réveillée de bonne heure parce que, pour être honnête, elle aimait se lever tôt. Après tout ne disait-on pas que "la vie appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt". Sortir de son lit aux aurores, donna à Hermione le temps d'aller à la bibliothèque et de choisir les livres qui l'interressait sans être dérangée. Personne ne se rendait à la bibliothèque aussi tôt qu'Hermione. Et pour être exact, personne ne restait aussi longtemps qu'elle non plus. Les autres ne voyaient pas la beauté que représentait des rangés et des rangés de livres qui n'attendaient que d'être lu! C'était ahurissant !

Hermione salua Mme Pince d'un signe de tête et celle-ci lui répondit en fronçant les sourcils. C'était la plus gentille expression dont cette bonne femme était capable, Hermione était prête à le parier sur_ "L'Histoire de Poudlard."_

Elle sortit son manuel de Guérison et se plongea dans sa lecture jusqu'à ce que quelques Serdaigles arrivent, lui signalant qu'il était temps d'aller chercher Ron. Il serait capable d'engloutir deux petit-déjeuners et de sécher le premier cours si elle ne le gardait pas dans le droit chemin. Harry, lui n'était pas un problème.

En parlant d'Harry, ce garçon avait besoin de trouver son compagnon avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Hermione aimerait tellement pouvoir l'aider, mais pour l'instant elle n'avait aucune idée de comment faire. Si les légendes étaient vraies, seul Harry pouvait trouver la personne qui était son âme-sœur, sa moitié.

Hermione soupira. Beaucoup ne le savait pas, mais le rat de bibliothèque qu'elle était, était en fait une romantique finie. Et l'idée qu'il y ait quelqu'un sur Terre qui soit votre parfaite moitié, était le rêve de toutes les petites filles qui se déguisaient en femme avec les vêtements de leurs mères en pensant à leur futur mariage.

Sauf que ces derniers temps, dans ses fantasmes de mariage, Hermione partageait la vedette avec un certain rouquin. Rouquin qui était sûrement encore au lit, ayant sans aucuns doutes balancé le reveil qu'elle lui avait offert à Noël, en deuxième année, contre le mur, en blessant Neville au passage. Hermione soupira. Que les jeux commencent.

Ginny était assise, à fixer sa potion. Elle regarda de nouveau l'heure indiquée par l'horloge puis parcourrut la salle de classe du regard. Elle était terminée. Elle l'avait finie en premier, avec une trentaine de minutes d'avance. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, c'était d'en garder deux flacons : un pour que Rogue puisse la noter et l'autre pour que la classe suivante puisse faire des expériences. Et après, elle pourrait avoir du temps libre. Étonnamment, Rogue et Malfoy Senior, qui donnaient encore la chair de poule à Ginny peu importe à quel point ils étaient polis, avaient à peine dit un mot sur son retard. Elle avait seulement perdu cinq points pour Gryffondor. Pas de remarques sarcastiques sur sa famille, sa maison... Diable, pas même sur ses cheveux! Ginny commençait à se poser des questions sur l'existence possible de mondes parallèles.

Finissant rapidement son travail, Ginny déposa ses flacons sur le bureau de Rogue et se redirigea vers sa chaise. Rogue fondit sur elle comme une énorme chauve-souris sur sa proie.

« Fini, Mlle Weasley ?» Sa voix était aussi froide et menaçante qu'avant, sauf qu'il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de haine.

« Oui, Monsieur » dit Ginny sur un ton poli. Le reste de la classe semblait écouter leur conversation avec intérêt.

Rogue n'y fit pas attention car il regardait le reste de la potion de Ginny et hocha la tête.

« Très bien. Nettoyez votre chaudron. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez pendant le temps qu'il reste, du moment que vous restez silencieuse, compris ? »

Ginny acquiesça de nouveau, luttant contre l'envie de sortir sa baguette et de crier « Qui êtes-vous, qu'avez vous fait à Rogue ? » Honnêtement, l'année commençait à peine et Ginny, avait déjà le sentiment qu'elle ne serait plus la même quand elle serait finie.

Rogue s'en alla d'un pas raide pour aller torturer Natalie, une jeune fille timide et une bonne amie de Ginny, dont la potion était d'un drôle de violet métallique surmontée d'un nuage de fumée orange. Ginny soupira silencieusement. Si Natalie était acceptée cette année, il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'elle prenne Potion en sixième année, vu qu'elle arrivait à peine à décrocher un "Acceptable" avec Rogue. Ginny, elle, n'avait jamais eu de réels problèmes en Potion: Rogue ne l'aimait simplement pas.

Ginny resta immobile un instant, se demandant que faire pour passer le temps, quand le livre de son père s'imposa à son esprit. Ginny sortit le tome de _Soins des Créatures Magiques_ avec un sourire. C'était sa passion. Charlie aimait les dragons. Ginny aimait les créatures magiques. Vampires, loups-garous, lutins, fées, vélanes,... Ginny adorait. Elle espérait obtenir son diplôme et entrer à l'Université de Magie pour devenir ambassadrice auprès des communautés de créatures magiques dans le monde entier. Puis plus tard, après avoir acquis une certaine renommée, Ginny voulait enseigner les Soins aux Créatures Magiques à Poudlard.

Son père était ravi de son choix de carrière. Sa mère, elle, était tout aussi fière bien que se faisant déjà un sang d'encre à cause du danger que cela représentait. Cela signifiait par contre, que Ginny allait devoir obtenir de bonnes notes, surtout en cours de Potion, d'Histoire de la Magie, de Métamorphose, de Défense et bien sur en Soins des Créatures Magiques.

Ginny ouvrit son livre et parcourut la table des matières. Les deux premiers chapitres étaient sur les vampires et loups-garous. Ginny avait déjà étudié ces sujets à la bibliothèque, donc elle regarda le reste…quand un sujet l'interpella.

_Chapitre dix : Vélanes et leurs cousins _

_C_ousins ? Comme les Vélanes Élémentaires? Ginny se mordit la lèvre d'excitation. Peut-être que ça pourrait aider Harry à trouver son âme-sœur. Elle n'avait pas été contrariée de ne pas être, de toute évidence, sa compagne car avec le temps elle en était venue à considérer Harry, le Survivant, comme un de ses frères.

Ginny tourna rapidement les pages jusqu'au chapitre qui l'intéressait et commença à lire.

_"Les vélanes s'accouplent pour la vie. Chacune dispose d'un partenaire spécifique, qu'il doit trouver avant la fin de la transformation. Une vélane pur-sang peut devenir fou en quelques minutes si il ou elle est rejeté par celui-ci, l'acceptation de leur âme sœur est donc, pour elles, quelque chose inestimable..."_

Ginny soupira. Ennuyeux. Il était de notoriété publique que les vélanes s'accouplaient pour la vie. Même les demi-sangs ou les quart-de-sangs vélanes pouvaient ressentir l'attraction. Comme Fleur. Ginny avait aimé Fleur, demi-Vélane ou pas. Bill et elle allaient très bien ensemble: elle était la fille girly tandis que Bill, qui était plus quelqu'un de terre à terre, ancrait à la réalité l'esprit libre qu'était Fleur. Si Bill s'était plus battu pour pouvoir se marier avec Fleur, ils seraient encore ensemble. Au lieu de ça, il avait cédé devant ses parents qui les avaient forcés à se séparer.

Molly Weasley avait été indignée quand elle avait découvert que Fleur était une demi-Vélane. Elle avait alors laissé deux options à Bill: Fleur ou la famille. Bill n'avait alors eu d'autres choix que de rompre avec la jolie sorcière française. Et quand la nouvelle de leur rupture s'était ébruitée, Molly avait affirmé qu'elle ne laisserait jamais l'un de ses garçons se marier avec une femme capable de mentir si facilement à sa future belle-famille.

Quel ramassis de conneries!

Honnêtement, Bill, Ginny, Charlie, et les jumeaux ne voyaient vraiment pas où était le problème. Tous les cinq étaient très ouverts d'esprit. Avec le cas du professeur Lupin par exemple. Un loup garou est normalement un animal effrayant, à ne pas rencontrer dans la forêt les nuits de pleine lune. Mais Remus était quelqu'un de calme, honnête et bon avec tout ceux qu'il rencontrait. Quand leurs parents avaient rejoint l'Ordre, ils avaient eu peur de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils regardent au delà des apparences et de leurs idées préconçues, et voient l'homme.

Au final, Fleur était retournée en France, abandonnée, le cœur brisé, pour essayer d'oublier son attirance pour son âme-sœur. Bill, déprimé, s'était jeté à corps perdu dans son travail à Gringotts, alors que Ginny se retrouvait sans belle-sœur avec qui parler maquillage et astuces beauté.

Mettant de côté ses pensées déprimantes, Ginny se mit à parcourir le chapitre dans l'espoir de découvrir quelque chose qui pourrait aider Harry. Sirènes…Non. Harry était un Vélane Élémentaire, pas une sirène. Ange, non plus. Les anges du point de vue des sorciers étaient des symboles de paix et de bonheur. Ils étaient invisibles à l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière et moldu et à la base de nombreuses religions. Mais Harry n'était pas un ange, bien que l'idée soit mignonne. Dryades. Pas possible non plus. Harry était UN Vélane Élémentaire par Merlin !

Enfin, à la toute fin du chapitre, il y avait un texte sur les Vélanes Élémentaires.

_« Bien que les Vélanes Élémentaires soient les plus puissantes créatures que l'on puisse trouver parmi les Vélanes et leurs cousins, celles-ci ont une faiblesse : leur compagnon. Le destin des Vélanes Élémentaires est déjà arrêté bien avant leur naissance, de sorte que celles-ci finissent toujours par rencontrer leur âme-sœur. Les Vélanes Élémentaires doivent trouver leurs âme-sœurs une semaine exactement à compter du jour de leur seizième anniversaire, âge de la majorité dans la société vélane. Dans le cas contraire, seule la mort attendrait la malheureuse. Lorsque le ou la Vélane Élémentaire a trouvé son âme-sœur, et que celle-ci l'a reconnue, commence alors un processus de liaison durant six mois qui consiste en trois liens. La dernière communauté de Vélanes Élémentaires connue était établie aux États Unis, il y a plus d'un siècle. »_

Ginny ferma le livre dans un bruit sourd, son esprit tourbillonnant. Elle n'était pas aussi forte qu'Hermione pour résoudre les énigmes, mais il n'était nul besoin d'être un génie pour résoudre celle-ci.

Harry leur avait dit qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé son compagnon, que Dumbledore pensait qu'il était quelque part à Poudlard … mais d'après le livre, il l'avait nécessairement rencontré pendant la semaine qui avait suivi son seizième anniversaire. _Il savait et il nous a menti ! Quand je vais lui mettre la main dessus,il regrettera de ne pas être mort le jour de son anniversaire, quel sale….. Menteur ! _Ginny se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et alla à son prochain cours : Métamorphose.

Oubliant que c'était de cette façon que ses parents avaient réagis face à la révélation de Fleur, Ginny continua à maudire le « Survivant », en grommelant à propos des amis qui gardaient secrètes les plus choses importantes, comme leur vie amoureuse.

Au moment d'arriver au neuvième étage, Ginny s'était un peu calmée. C'était simple, vraiment. En parler à Hermione, obtenir son avis et ensuite confronter Harry à ce sujet. Pour ce qui était de Ron…il pouvait bien rester encore un peu plus longtemps dans le flou. Il avait un tempérament vif, pire que Ginny dans des moments comme ceux-là. Il réagirait d'abord au quart de tour et poserait les questions ensuite. S'il pensait à poser des questions après avoir tabassé quelqu'un.

Le professeur McGonagall commença son cours et Ginny se demanda ce qu'Hermione trouvait à son frère. Les pensées de Ginny furent interrompues par la fermeture brutale de la porte de la salle de classe. La porte fut verrouillée, les volets glissèrent sur les fenêtres et les lumières s'éteignirent.

Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards de cinquième année regardèrent McGonagall, paniqués. Elle avait sa baguette à la main.

« Que tout le monde reste à sa place. Je ne veux entendre personne parler. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Ginny leva la main et la directrice de sa maison hocha la tête.

« Que se passe t-il ?

McGonagall avait l'air inquiète sous son masque calme.

« Mesure de confinement, tout Poudlard est verrouillé. »

Au cours de ses six dernières années, Hermione Granger avait fait face à un troll des montagnes et à un chien à trois têtes, s'était aventurée dans la Forêt Interdite, avait été pétrifiée. Elle avait assisté à une exécution tout en chassant ses amis vers la Cabane Hurlante, avait été chassée par un loup-garou et contribué à l'évasion d'un prisonnier d'Azkaban. Elle avait regardé un de ses amis participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, tournoi qui lui avait valu d'être enlevée par un de ses professeurs pour être mise sous l'eau. L'année dernière, elle s'était de nouveau retrouvée dans la Forêt Interdite, à faire face à un géant, des centaures et une enseignante psychopathe avide de pouvoir avant de voyager sur le dos d'une créature invisible pour aller lutter contre des Mangemorts au Département des Mystères du Ministère de la Magie. On pouvait donc dire qu'Hermione Granger connaissait très bien la peur mais la peur qu'elle ressentit quand elle se rendit compte que les portes de la classe avaient été fermées mais qu'Harry n'était pas là, en sécurité, à l'intérieur, fut pire encore.

Ayant lu _L'Histoire de Poudlard _tant de fois qu'elle pouvait en citer l'introduction, même en dormant (ce qui lui était d'ailleurs arrivé plusieurs fois), Hermione savait exactement ce qu'il se passait. Poudlard était en train de confiner à l'intérieur tout ses occupants.

Dans tout ce chaos, Hermione aperçut du coin de l'œil Pansy se pencher et chuchoter à Drago « Où est Harry ? ». Le Serpentard blond pâlit et regarda frénétiquement autour de lui.

Retenant cette information pour plus tard, Hermione se pencha vers Ron « Harry n'est pas encore revenu ! »

Flitwick essayait désespérément de garder le contrôle de la classe mais n'arrêtait pas de perdre l'équilibre et n'arrivait pas à terminer ses phrases.

Dans un flash, un magnifique phénix apparut et se dirigea vers le minuscule professeur d'Enchantement. Ron retient sa respiration sous le regard interrogateur d'Hermione.

« Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore » murmura-t-il à Hermione qui se demanda comment il le savait.

« Il nous a sorti, Harry, Ginny et moi, de la Chambre des Secrets en deuxième année » Hermione eut l'air surprise.

« Comment tu as deviné que j'étais juste en train de me demander comment tu savais çà ? » demanda-t-elle perplexe.

Ron souri : « C'est un don ! ». Hermione se renfrogna.

« Si tu crois que je vais vraiment avaler un truc pareil, tu te mets le doigts dans l'œil mon cher Ronald Weasley ! »

Ron était sur le point de rétorquer quand un coup retentit à la porte. Le professeur Flitwick descendit de sa pile de livres précipitamment pour se diriger vers la porte. Des chuchotements furent entendus et le professeur fit de nouveau face à la classe.

« Mr. Malfoy pouvez-vous prendre vos affaires et suivre le professeur Rogue, s'il vous plait. »

Malfoy hocha la tête, attrapa son sac puis se précipita hors de la classe. Ron lui lança un regard noir.

« Je parie qu'il a quelque à voir avec tout çà. Lui et son père. »

« Ron ! » le gronda Hermione, choquée « Harry et Dumbledore nous on dit qu'ils étaient de notre côté ! Arrête d'être aussi immature ! »

Ron haussa les épaules « Qu'ils soient de notre côté ne veut pas dire que je suis obligé de les apprécier. »

Fumseck s'en alla soudain dans un flash de lumière, laissant juste quelques volutes de fumée grise derrière lui.

« Tout les cours de la journée sont annulés. Veuillez retourner dans vos dortoirs. Le diner sera servi dans vos Salles Communes respectives. »

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Les Serpentards s'étaient regroupés dans un coin et chuchotèrent rapidement à propos de quelque chose, avant de revêtir leurs masques de Serpentard irritant. Qu'elle partage une amitié cordiale avec Pansy ou pas, Hermione n'arrivait pas à leur tirer les vers du nez.

« Viens. Retournons dans la Salle Commune et attendons Harry. Il est probablement à l'infirmerie. »

Ron regarda autour de lui et se pencha à l'oreille d'Hermione et lui murmura :

« Tu ne penses pas que cela à quelque chose à voir avec Harry ? Quelqu'un a essayé de le tuer cet été. »

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ça !

«Tu crois qu'il va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ! On l'a juste laissé aller chercher ses livres seul ! C'est de ma f… »

« Hermione ! » cria Ron, alors qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la Grosse Dame.

« Le mot de passe est incorrect. » dit le portrait en se faisant les ongles. Ron la regarda confus.

« Je sais. Le mot de passe est : « Cœur de Lion ». Maudit tableau ! »

La Grosse Dame le regarda d'un air dédaigneux, mais ouvrit quand même le passage.

« Je m'en souviendrais » lui dit-elle alors qu'ils passaient l'ouverture.

Ginny s'était précipitée dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, et attendait le retour d'Hermione. Le verrouillage de Poudlard s'était rapidement terminé avec l'arrivée de Fumseck. Après le dîner, avec Ron et Harry occupés de leur côté, Ginny pourrait faire part à Hermione de ses découvertes.

Bien sur, Hermione et Ron étaient arrivés sans Harry, ce qui avait effrayé Ginny sur le moment, avant qu'elle ne se concentre sur ce qui avait pu arriver au Vélane Élémentaire.

Après être restés dans l'angoisse pendant encore trente minutes, le portrait s'était ouvert sur un Harry pâle mais en bonne santé. Ginny le regarda alors qu'il discutait avec son frère et Hermione, et elle l'écouta raconter que quelqu'un avait à nouveau essayé de le tuer (en le poussant du septième étage !) et que Dumbledore lui demandait de rester avec Sirius et Remus chez les Serpentards.

Ron s'était plaint bruyamment voulant qu'Harry reste avec eux, mais Harry et Hermione l'avaient fait taire d'un regard. Ca c'était intéressant. Harry trouvait son âme-sœur et tout à coup il ne trouvait plus les Serpentards aussi mauvais.

_Le compagnon de Harry est peut être un Serpentard ? _Se demanda Ginny, toute excitée, alors qu'Harry quittait la Salle Commune.

Obtenir de Ron qu'il laisse Hermione seule, allait être une des choses les plus difficiles que Ginny ait jamais eu à faire. Elle ne pouvait pas prétendre avoir besoin d'aide pour ses devoirs sinon Ron allait essayer d'y mettre son grain de sel. Et elle ne pouvait pas non plus faire croire à une discussion entre filles car à peine elle commencerait à parler de garçons que Ron la harcèlerait pour savoir qui il allait devoir mettre en garde concernant le 'si tu blesses ma petite sœur, je te tue !'. Donc, parler des devoirs ou des garçons, c'était hors de question.

« On dirait qu'il a peur que quelqu'un lui vole Hermione» grommela Ginny, en fusillant son frère du regard « Ce qui est stupide étant donné qu'elle n'a d'yeux que pour lui. »

Pendant une heure, Ginny avait essayé d'attirer l'attention d'Hermione mais celle-ci était en mode « studieuse ». Cette fille ne faisait plus attention à rien une fois plongée dans ses devoirs, pire que Trelawney lisant l'avenir.

Ginny soupira, baissa les yeux et pesta avec agacement: Pattenrond, le chat monstrueux d'Hermione s'était installé pour dormir sur ses genoux laissant plein de poils roux sur ses vêtements. Satané chat ! Aux yeux d'Hermione, ce chat ne faisait jamais rien de mal et s'il avait le moindre petit souci, elle volait à son secours immédiatement.

Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent! Rapidement, elle se précipita dans le dortoir des filles et regarda autour d'elle. Le dortoir des filles de sixième année était vide. Parfait !

« Hermione ! » cria Ginny en descendant les escaliers à toute allure puis courant vers son amie.

La préfète leva les yeux, surprise. Ginny prit un air aussi inquiet que possible.

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec Pattenrond ! On dirait qu'il s'est blessé à la patte ! Il fait des bruits bizarres et tout ! »

Hermione laissa tomber sa plume et se leva rapidement « Oh non ! Je ferais mieux de l'amener voir Hagrid le plus vite possible ! J'y vais tout de suite ! »

« Non ! » Ginny attrapa le bras d'Hermione et la tira vers elle. « Il est blessé, on va lui faire mal en le déplaçant. Tu connais des sorts de soin… Je suis sure qu'on peut arranger ça !»

Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur puis hocha la tête, et la suivit dans les escaliers.

« Ne t'avise pas de copier mon devoir Ronald Weasley » dit-elle au frère de Ginny, dont la main s'approchait lentement de son parchemin alors qu'elles s'éloignaient. Ron fronça les sourcils.

Une fois à l'étage, Ginny ferma la porte du dortoir et posa un sort de silence sur celle-ci avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

« D'accord Ginny, maintenant que tu m'as traînée avec succès loin de mes devoirs, à peine un jour après la rentrée…Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si important ? »

Ginny lança un regard à sa meilleure amie. Elle aimait vraiment trop l'école pour son propre bien. Ron ferait mieux de prendre son courage à deux mains et de lui rouler une pelle avant qu'elle ne devienne définitivement un bourreau du travail scolaire, entourée d'innocents « bon amis ».

« C'est à propos d'Harry »

Ginny regarda l'expression d'Hermione passer d'énervée à soucieuse.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Oh ! Je savais qu'on aurait du l'accompagner quand il est parti rejoindre Sirius et Rémus ! On... »

« Hermione ! Harry va bien. Il va même mieux que bien!»

Hermione attendit que Ginny poursuive, mais la jeune fille aux cheveux roux se contenta de sourire doucement. Hermione souffla, impatiente. Les garçons, Harry et Ron, étaient la seule chose avec laquelle il ne fallait pas plaisanter et c'était précisément ce que Ginny était en train de faire. Enfin, les garçons et l'école. L'éducation, c'était important !

Ginny céda.

« Que dirais-tu si je te disais qu'Harry est un fieffé menteur? »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et la sonda du regard pour avoir confirmation que ce n'était pas l'une des stupides blagues des jumeaux.

« Je dirais que c'est peu probable, vu qu'Harry ment aussi mal qu'Edwige danse avec des claquettes. »

Ginny la regarda exaspéré. Évidement, c'était maintenant qu'Hermione décidait d'avoir de l'humour.

« Je suis sérieuse ! Harry nous ment depuis des mois ! Regarde ce que je viens de lire dans ce livre de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ! Tu sais que mon père adore les objets moldu ? Et bien, il est aussi complètement zinzin des Créatures Magiques. »

Hermione se prit la tête dans les mains « Ginny, j'adore ta famille ! Vraiment. Mais est-ce que c'est bien raisonnable d'accorder du crédit à un livre comme çà ? C'est comme dire que Norbert est aussi mignon qu'une peluche ! »

Ginny saisit un des oreillers sur son lit et le lui lança au visage.

« Oui, ce livre est on ne peut plus sérieux, je te remercie! Il est très vieux aussi. Comme Bill allait se marier avec une semi-Vélane, j'avais décidé de faire quelques recherches sur le sujet. Et il y avait un passage sur les Vélanes Élémentaires. »

Les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent à l'idée d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau.

« Vraiment ? J'ai fouillé toute la bibliothèque pour trouver quelque chose mais ça n'a mené à rien! Et Harry passait beaucoup de temps avec Sirius et Rémus donc je n'ai pas pu lui poser de questions. Ils essayaient probablement de l'aider à trouver son compagnon. J'aimerai bien qu'on puisse les aider, mais Sirius et Rémus sont des adultes responsables...bon Rémus au moins! »

Ginny secoua la tête

« Non je ne pense pas qu'ils recherchaient son compagnon et je ne pense pas non plus que Harry ait passé beaucoup de temps avec ses tuteurs »

Hermione, pour la première fois de sa vie, était complètement perdue.

« Alors, que faisait-il ? Il a besoin d'un compagnon, c'est dans la nature des Vélanes ! »

Les yeux Ginny brillèrent alors qu'elle interrompait son amie.

« Il ne le cherche pas parce qu'il l'a déjà trouvé. Il sait qui est son âme-sœur depuis la semaine de son seizième anniversaire. Maintenant, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi il ne nous en a pas parlé. »

Dans la salle commune, Ron avait renoncé à faire ses devoirs, attendant qu'Hermione revienne. Il était inutile de s'énerver sur son travail scolaire alors qu'elle n'était pas là pour le corriger et répondre à ses questions. C'était une déesse du savoir !

Lentement, Ron s'étira et ferma les yeux. Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose saute sur son ventre.

Ouvrant les yeux, Ron baissa le regard et croisa une paire d'yeux jaunes qui le fixait.

« Pattenrond ?! »

–


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 26: Le grand déballage.**

Tap. Tap. Tap-tap. Tap. Tap. Harry prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de se calmer et de se retenir de sauter sur Sirius pour lui arracher la jambe et la lui faire bouffer. Franchement, Harry était sensé être la personne à bout de nerf dans cette pièce et non celui à assumer le rôle de l'« adulte mature » ! Harry prit une autre inspiration, le plus calmement possible. Depuis qu'il avait quitté le bureau de Dumbledore et qu'il avait croisé Pansy, Théo et Blaise, le vélane élémentaire s'était quelque peu calmé. Après tout, quand on y pensait il n'était pas blessé. Il avait eu la peur de sa vie, ce qui semblait être quelque chose de récurant quand il était à Poudlard, mais à part ça, seuls ses livres avaient soufferts de dommages collatéraux. Enfin, ses livres et Lucius Malfoy qui avait probablement dû se pisser dessus en apercevant un bouquin tomber sur lui et manquer de lui fracasser le crâne.

Tap. .Tap. Bon, il était sérieusement en train de devenir cinglé. Harry se leva vivement, sauta sur Sirius en une fraction de seconde et lui saisit les chevilles qu'il bloqua contre les pieds de la chaise sur laquelle son parrain était assis. Un rapide flash vert et Sirius Black se retrouva attaché aux pieds de sa chaise.

« Si tu essayes de taper du pied, ne serait-ce qu'une fois de plus, je te bouffe et je fais en sorte qu'il ne reste plus rien de toi à part une petite tache sur le sol quand j'aurai fini. Compris ? »

Devant l'air menaçant et plus qu'exaspéré d'Harry, Rémus ne put retenir le grognement sourd qui s'échappa de sa gorge. Qu'il fasse partie de sa famille ou non, Harry n'aurait pas dû contrarier le loup de cette façon.

Harry se tourna vers le loup-garou et leva un sourcil l'air de dire « est ce que tu essayes de me menacer ? ». Rémus sentit avec étonnement le loup battre en retraite, soumis, et il résista à l'envie geindre en excuse.

A la droite du groupe, quelqu'un grogna.

« Vélanes et loups-garous. Merlin, mais où est le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand on a besoin de lui ? » se plaignit Rogue avec mécontentement et colère, comme à son habitude.

Drago répondit avec agacement:« En train d'essayer de tuer Harry ? »

Rogue soupira. « En effet ».

Lucius regarda l'horloge au dessus de la cheminée et se leva.

« Il est presque dix heures. Les rondes ont été doublées ce soir donc quiconque se trouverait en dehors de sa Salle Commune à cette heure risquerait de graves sanctions. J'espère que Drago sera en sécurité ici, cette nuit.»

Lucius avait levé les sourcils d'un air menaçant. Très honnêtement, si Drago ne pouvait pas être en sécurité avec un ex-détenu/ auror, un loup-garou et le vélane élémentaire qui l'avait choisi pour compagnon, Lucius n'aurait plus qu'à cacher son fils dans un coffre fort à Gringotts.

Rémus acquiesça. « Dès que vous serez tous partis, on placera des protections pour que personne ne puisse entrer, jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous sorte demain matin.»

Lucius hocha la tête et serra l'épaule de son fils brièvement avant de quitter la pièce, suivi de Rogue, non loin derrière lui. Narcissa avait choisi de rester dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards avec les amis de Drago. Tous ceux qui étaient loyaux à Voldemort parmi les Serpentards avaient été renvoyés. De fait, la maison Serpentard était pleine de 'traitres' ou de membres de familles de Sang-Pur neutres.

En quelques coups de baguette, les barrières étaient mises en place et tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement. A présent que tout son stress et son énergie nerveuse était retombé, Sirius était mort de fatigue. Harry le relâcha et Rémus et lui partirent se coucher, après leur avoir rappelés de verrouiller les portes de leurs chambres et avoir lancé un regard étrange à Drago.

« Ils sont pires que des ados en pleine crise hormonale depuis que je les ai enfermés dans leur salle de classe. » expliqua Harry à Drago, un regard mi-amusé mi-inquiet sur le visage.

« Tu regrettes d'avoir fait ça? »

Harry secoua vivement la tête, ses cheveux reflétant la lumière, rappelant à Drago à quel point le vélane élémentaire était magnifique. Même avant de recevoir son héritage, avec les bons vêtements, Harry aurait fait tourner quelques têtes.

« Tu sais, sans un très gros coup de pousse, Rémus aurait continué à garder le silence, et ils auraient continués à jouer au chat et à la souris.» Les yeux d'Harry se mirent soudain à regarder fixement au lointain, comme s'il regardait quelque chose que lui seul voyait. « Ca a dû être vraiment dur pour lui de ne pas dire à Sirius ce qu'il ressentait pendant tout ce temps, de le voir tout les jours sans pouvoir le toucher. Même si c'est juste une fraction de ce que je ressentais quand j'étais en train de mourir,... je me sens mal pour lui. »

Drago se décala sur le canapé qu'ils partageaient, se rapprochant d'Harry jusqu'à ce que leurs deux corps se touchent.

« Je peux comprendre ce que Black - Sirius » se reprit-il sous le regard sévère d'Harry « éprouvait face à la situation. Quand tu n'étais pas là, je sentais un vide glacial m'envahir. C'était pire que de subir la présence des Détraqueurs comme en 3ème année ».

Harry passa un bras autour de lui, l'air étonné.

« Je ne savais pas que le lien était vraiment si fort entre nous. Tu m'avais rejeté! Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que tu ressentirais quoique ce soit. »

Drago plissa les yeux et fixa le Gryffondor « Eh bien, pourtant c'était le cas. C'est une bonne chose que je sois là maintenant pour garder tes pulsions suicidaires sous contrôle. »

Harry sourit « Hé ! Là d'où je viens mes 'pulsions suicidaires' sont preuves de courage et de bravoure ! »

« Peut-être, mais d'où tu viens ils pensent aussi que le dorée et le rouge écarlate sont LES couleurs tendances pour décorer une chambre.» Drago grimaça alors qu'Harry le taquinait.

« Nous aimons le style 'chaleureux et cosy' ! »

« N'importe quoi! Ca fait juste mal aux yeux. »

« Eh bien au moins moi je ne vis pas dans un cachot où la moisissure des murs rampe sous ton nez pendant que tu dors. »

Drago haussa élégamment un sourcil blond « Mais moi non plus ! »

« J'ai entendu quelques rumeurs… Pourquoi penses-tu que Serpentard perd toujours face aux Gryffondors au Quidditch ? Parce que des champignons mutants possédaient tes potes ! »

Drago grogna et attaqua Harry, le chatouillant en représailles. Le vélane élémentaire riait et se tortillait, essayant de se soustraire à cette douce torture. Cela fit perdre l'équilibre à son compagnon qui tomba sur lui, les entrainant tout deux dans une chute qui les firent atterrir sur le sol.

Le feu de cheminé les enveloppait d'une agréable chaleur et avec Drago à cheval sur lui, Harry rit à en pleurer pour la première fois de sa vie. Il se sentait bien, son corps frissonnant sous le toucher de Drago, sa poitrine se gonflant sous l'effort, pour rire et respirer en même temps, tandis que les muscles de son visage étaient crispés par le rire. Harry sentait le poids des responsabilités qu'on avait mis sur ses épaules depuis son entrée dans le monde des sorciers, quand il avait onze ans, s'alléger. Le rire pouvait vraiment guérir l'âme.

« OK, pouce! Pouce ! » Essaya de crier Harry à bout de souffle. Drago s'arrêta et le regarda, dubitatif.

« Pouce? »

Harry eut un petit rire. « C'est ce qu'on dit chez les moldus pour se rendre quand quelqu'un te chatouille. »

Drago contempla Harry, la tête légèrement inclinée. « Tu sais, je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu si heureux. Même quand tu es entouré de tes amis Gryffondors, tu n'es jamais aussi bruyant et turbulent qu'eux. »

Harry sourit. « Premièrement, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est d'être turbulent. Deuxièmement, j'ai toujours été comme ça et troisièmement, je suis heureux parce que j'aime passer du temps avec toi. »

Le visage de Drago s'assombrit et il détourna les yeux.

« Alors, pourquoi as-tu rejeté mon amitié en première année ? ».

Le Gryffondor cligna des yeux, surpris par la question puis soupira avec lassitude. Il était temps de régler ce problème.

« Je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. Imagine que tu n'ais jamais entendu parler de magie ou du monde des sorciers avant ton onzième anniversaire. Tu vis avec la sœur de ta mère, qui déteste la magie et qui t'a menti sur tout pendant les dix dernières années et traité … comme un elfe de maison. Puis, soudain, il y a cet homme, un géant, qui arrive et te dis la vérité, te donne une autre vie et te traite comme son égal. Cet homme t'amène dans des endroits où tu aurais dû aller avec tes parents, t'explique beaucoup de chose sur ce nouveau monde que tu ne comprends pas, et il te prend sous son aile ! Et puis, dans le premier magasin que tu visites, le premier garçon que tu rencontres, se moque de toi. »

Drago se mordit la lèvre. « Je m'en souviens.»

« Je n'ai pas fini. Tu finis par apprendre qu'il veut aller dans la même Maison que celui qui a assassiné tes parents. Un fait que tu as découvert seulement la veille ! Ensuite, tu retrouves ce même garçon dans le train pour Poudlard et il insulte le premier ami que tu t'ais fais. Celui dont la mère t'a aidé à trouver la plate-forme pour monter dans le train alors que tu ne savais pas comment faire. Celui dont les frères t'ont aidé avec tes bagages sans se moquer de ta petite taille et celui qui t'a proposé de partager son sandwich au corned-beef même si c'était la seule qu'il avait à manger avant d'arriver à l'école. Et pour couronner le tout, ce garçon se moque de tes parents décédés.» Drago se crispa mais Harry continua. « Dis-moi Drago, toi tu serais devenu ami avec cet enfant là? »

Drago sourit d'un air penaud. « Non, je ne pense pas. Merlin, j'étais vraiment un sale petit con à cette époque, hein? Mais, pour ma défense, il ne faut pas oublier que je devais jouer le rôle de l'héritier d'une famille de mages noirs dévoués. Dumbledore avait dit à mes parents que Voldemort reviendrait et ils ne voulaient prendre aucuns risques. »

Harry hocha la tête et regarda Drago une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

« J'ai une petite idée sur la façon dont tu pourrais te rattraper.»

Drago s'assit, leva les sourcils et sourit d'un air de défi.

« Oh? Et qu'est-ce j'aurai à y gagner ? »

Harry se redressa sur ses coudes.

« Typiquement Serpentard! Bien sûr que tu aurais quelque chose à y gagner. »

Drago se rapprocha.

« Typiquement Serpentard, évidemment! Mais je sais que c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes... »

Ils étaient si proches à présent, qu'Harry pouvait sentir la respiration de Drago sur sa joue.

« …Quoi que tu en dises.»

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent alors que le feu crépitait, de façon induite ou naturelle: Drago n'en avait pas grand chose à faire.

Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley étaient assises dans un coin isolé de la Salle Commune, les braises dans la cheminée créant des ombres que les deux filles ignoraient. Tout le monde était allé se coucher, mais Hermione et Ginny étaient parfaitement éveillées.

Une heure après les révélations de Ginny, les deux filles en étaient venues à une conclusion qui allait être la source d'un tas de problèmes pour les trois amis et Harry. Le compagnon du Vélane Élémentaire était nécessairement l'un des Serpentards qui avait passé l'été à Poudlard pour échapper à Voldemort.

Hermione en bonne élève organisée et méthodique qu'elle était, avait rédigé une liste. Ginny roula des yeux. Ca ne l'étonnait même plus venant d'elle. Elle avait fait la même chose l'année précédente avec l'Armée de Dumbledore. Cette fille avait un truc avec les listes. Ron ferait mieux d'assurer ses arrières où Hermione allait s'enfuir avec le premier mec à utiliser un planning.

Ginny souffla « J'abandonne. Je n'imagine pas une seule de ces personnes être l'âme sœur d'Harry. Ce garçon est tout simplement trop courageux, têtu, gentil et fidèle pour un Serpentard. Mais à quoi est-ce qu'ils pensaient quand le sort à laissé un truc pareil se produire ?»

Hermione la regarda « Ne me sors pas des bêtises pareilles sur le sort, le destin ou l'avenir! Il y a plus d'énigmes en Divination que dans un jeux de charade à une fête moldu ».

« Quoi ? » demanda Ginny confuse, en haussant la voix. Hermione lui signifia que ce n'était pas important d'un geste de la main, tout en regardant la liste.

« En fait, ce serait plus apparenté à de la Magie des Âmes qu'au Destin. Je vais devoir faire quelques recherches à la bibliothèque. On devrait se reposer ce soir et on affrontera Harry dimanche, une fois qu'on aura toutes les informations. »

Ginny se leva et s'étira « Tu penses qu'on aura réussi à trouver qui c'est d'ici là? ».

Hermione haussa les épaules « Possible mais si ce n'est pas le cas, Harry nous le dira.» Son regard s'adoucit et Ginny y vit transparaitre à quel point elle était blessée « Le fait qu'il ne nous ait encore rien dit et qu'il nous ait même menti à propos de son âme-sœur montre qu'il a peur qu'on ne lui apporte pas notre soutient. Il a toujours manqué de confiance dans ce domaine. La première fois que je l'ai pris dans mes bras, il m'a demandé ce que je faisais. »

Ginny soupira et frotta le dos de la jeune fille aux cheveux touffus. «On va réussir à démêler cette affaire. Tout va bien se passer. Et puis Harry va enfin avoir quelqu'un avec qui aller à Pré au Lard pendant que mon frère et toi serez ensembles. »

Hermione devint toute rouge face à la déclaration de Ginny avant de se retourner.

« Ton frère et moi n'avons pas ce genre de relation, Ginny »

La plus jeune Weasley renifla « Ouais bien sur, et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre. Bref, maintenant : au lit ! »

Hermione acquiesça. Même si c'était samedi, elle allait devoir se lever tôt demain si elle voulait pouvoir passer sa journée à la bibliothèque. Ca n'allait pas plaire à Ron.

Rémus se réveilla soudainement et se demanda ce qui l'avait réveillé. C'est à ce moment qu'il le senti. Quelqu'un rodait à coté des barrières magiques. Sirius avait passé un bras autour de sa taille pendant son sommeil et ronflait doucement. Avec ses sens de loup-garou, Rémus repéra les odeurs d'Harry et de Drago dans leurs chambres respectives. Ca ne pouvait donc être qu'une seul personne : le meurtrier.

Rémus secoua Sirius pour le réveiller et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Il valait mieux attendre de voir si les protections qu'ils avaient mis en place tenaient, plutôt que de les briser en sortant pour aller cueillir la personne qui rodait en prenant le risque de laisser Harry et Drago sans protection.

Rémus grimaça quand il sentit que ses barrières étaient attaquées, mais elles plièrent sous la pression sans casser. Lentement, le rodeur s'éloigna jusqu'à ce que Rémus ne puisse plus du tout sentir sa présence.

Sirius le scrutait du regard et Rémus chuchota rapidement à son compagnon: « J'ai senti quelqu'un roder à coté des barrières mais elles ont tenu et il est parti. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de les détruire juste pour essayer d'attraper le meurtrier. », ajouta-t-il devant l'air outré de Sirius.

L'homme sortit rapidement du lit et courut dans le hall. Rémus entendit les portes des chambres des deux garçons s'ouvrir et se fermer avant que l'animagus ne revienne.

« Est-ce que tu peux identifier son odeur ? » Demanda Sirius alors qu'il se recouchait, serrant le loup-garou dans ses bras.

Rémus acquiesça. C'était la même odeur que sur la cravate, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas mettre un nom dessus.

« Les barrières ont tenu. C'est une bonne nouvelle.» Finit-il par répondre en se réinstallant confortablement dans les bras de son amant.

Sirius hocha la tête et Rémus pouvait pratiquement voir les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en branle. Après une minute il prit la parole.

« Est ce que tu as remarqué que toutes ces attaques contre Harry ne sont pas, enfin, elles ne sont pas vraiment basées sur la magie? Comme si le meurtrier n'était fort en magie. Le poison a pu être acheté sur le marché noir et il a poussé, physiquement, Harry dans les escaliers. Et maintenant, voilà qu'il n'arrive même pas à casser tes barrières. Je sais que tu es un puissant sorcier mais quand on sait ce qu'il faut faire, ce n'est pas difficile de faire tomber des barrières magiques. Voldemort n'aurait pas envoyé une espèce de sorcier magiquement handicapé pour s'occuper d'Harry sans une bonne raison. Tout ceux qui le suivent sont là dans un but bien précis.»

Rémus fronça les sourcils « Je pense que tu as trouvé la clef de l'énigme. Et si l'utilité du meurtrier qu'il a envoyé résidait dans le fait qu'il connaissait Harry et qu'il pouvait s'approcher de lui à n'importe quel moment pendant l'année scolaire, sans éveiller les soupçons ? Voldemort ne doit pas savoir qu'Harry est un vélane élémentaire ou il aurait envoyé des assassins plutôt qu'une espèce de Gryffondor haineux pour le tuer. »

Sirius sourit amèrement. « Et Rogue qui disait toujours qu'il aurait mieux fallut que James n'ai jamais eu d'enfants parce qu'ils ne seraient rien d'autre qu'un tas de problèmes… Merde! »

Rémus se raidit, « Tu regrettes que James et Lily aient donnés naissance à Harry?» Pourquoi est-ce que Sirius disait un truc pareil ?

Il sentit Sirius se raidir à son tour, avant de s'exclamer choqué, la voix teinté de colère :

« Merlin, non ! J'aime Harry comme un fils. J'aimerai juste qu'il ne soit pas tout le temps en danger. Il n'est même pas encore majeur et il a déjà traversé tellement d'épreuves. »

Rémus se détendit mais il sentait la tristesse dans les mots de son compagnon.

« Je pensais que te perdre le briserai. Quand tu es…tombé…il a essayé de te rattraper. J'ai dû le retenir.»

Les bras autour de sa taille se resserrèrent alors que Sirius laissait échapper un souffle tremblotant.

« Les dernières choses auxquelles je me rappelle avoir pensé à ce moment là c'est que je n'aurai jamais l'opportunité d'apprendre à Harry comment prendre soin de toi pendant les nuits de pleine lune, que je ne t'aurai jamais révélé ce que je ressent pour toi ou dit à Harry que je l'aime. Je suis tellement désolé de vous avoir tout deux causé tant de peine à cause de mon idiotie.»

Rémus se tourna vers son compagnon et le regarda un moment avant de poser sa tête sur sa poitrine dans un soupir.

« Je sais comment tu pourrais te faire pardonner. »

Sirius fit courir ses doigts dans les boucles argent et or de Rémus. « Comment? »

« En promettant de ne plus jamais nous quitter ».

La chambre resta silencieuse quelques minutes puis Sirius prit la parole.

« Je te le promet. J'imagine que je devrais savoir depuis le temps qu'il ne faut pas faire des promesses que l'on ne peux pas tenir. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.»

Rémus déposa un baiser sur la poitrine finement musclée de Sirius. « Et je devrais savoir qu'il ne faut pas te demander de me faire une promesse alors je sais que tu ne pourra pas la tenir. Mais dans ce genre de situation, Siri, mentir est la seule bonne chose à faire. »

Ceci dit, les deux hommes fermèrent leurs yeux et se rendormirent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 27: Loyauté de Gryffondors et petits remèdes.**

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, se dégageant de sa couverture nuageuse, quand Hermione Jane Granger sortit de son lit douillet et s'habilla en silence. Il était tôt pour un samedi matin donc la Préfète de Gryffondor savait que pas même les plus studieux des Serdaigles ne seraient dans la bibliothèque à cette heure.

Se battant avec sa conscience sur tout le chemin, Hermione fit un grand détour par les cuisines pour prendre un petit-déjeuner - de nombreuses études moldu ayant démontré que c'était le repas le plus important de la journée - avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque. De toute manière, le seul professeur qui pourrait lui poser des problèmes s'il la croisait à errer dans les couloirs si tôt de bon matin, c'était Rogue. Peut être aussi le professeur Malfoy... Hermione préférait réserver son jugement pour l'instant en ce qui la concernait, elle et son mari.

Madame Pince était nulle part en vue, Merlin merci. Le vautour de la bibliothèque de Poudlard gardait ses livres comme des trésors, et ceux qu'Hermione cherchait seraient horriblement compliqués à emprunter. Le Cerveau du trio Gryffondor avait toujours l'emploi du temps le plus chargé de tout Poudlard depuis la fin de la scolarité de Percy et elle avait supplié McGonagall de lui octroyer un droit d'accès à la Section Interdite. Au final, il s'était avéré que les Sixièmes et Septièmes Années avaient l'autorisation d'y accéder car leurs cours et leurs enseignements devenaient plus complexes et plus sombres.

Se dirigeant tout droit vers l'arrière de la bibliothèque, Hermione ne s'arrêta pas avant d'atteindre un rayonnage, plein de livres, décoré d'un élégant « S » sur le côté. L'étagère était si énorme qu'il y avait une échelle pour permettre aux lecteurs d'en atteindre le haut. Hermione espérait ne pas en avoir besoin.

« Âmes Sœurs. Je suis à la recherche d'informations sur les Âmes Sœurs. Ou alors sur la Magie des Âmes ou encore sur les Liens d'Âmes.», se murmura Hermione passant son doigt sur les tranches des livres à la recherche de quelque chose en rapport avec son sujet.

Contrairement à ce qu'avait supposé Hermione, les ouvrages sur les Âmes n'étaient pas si populaires çà. La pauvre n'en trouva que deux, au bout de quarante minutes de recherche, qui soient susceptibles de lui apporter des réponses. Et ils étaient tout en haut de l'étagère.

Il fallut à la Gryffondor presque dix minutes de plus pour descendre de cette maudite échelle avant de s'installer sur une table avec : '_ Flammes Jumelles : qu'est ce qu'une Âme Sœur _?' et '_Made in Heaven : trouvez votre moitié.'._

Sortant quelques parchemins pour pouvoir prendre des notes (honnêtement, Hermione ne serait pas Hermione si elle ne prenait pas note de tout en toutes circonstances), la Gryffondor ouvrit '_Flammes Jumelles : qu'est ce qu'une Âme Sœur ?' _et commença à lire. L'introduction était terriblement ennuyeuse, même pour quelqu'un comme Hermione. Elle se mordit la lèvre, et eu l'horrible impression de tricher quand elle sauta les premiers chapitres pour arriver jusqu'à celui qui l'intéressait : le chapitre sur les 'Âmes Sœurs romantiques'.

_«Les plus populaires Âmes Sœurs, bien que rares, sont comme l'annonce le titre de cet ouvrage, les Âmes Sœurs de type: 'Flammes Jumelles'. Avec ce type d'âme sœur, il n'y a pas de modération. Tout est passion. Tout est lié. Les deux personnes se sentent souvent comme les deux moitiés d'un tout. Ces âmes sœur se sentent irrésistiblement attirés l'une par l'autre dès leur première rencontre. Souvent, quand une relation physique est impossible sur le moment, les deux âmes sœurs sentent une tension entre eux, ce qui peut entraîner des rivalités jusqu'au moment où la relation est rendu possible. Si l'un des deux devait mourir avant arriver à ce stade, l'autre le suit rapidement dans la mort, leur relation étant déjà trop forte pour lui permettre de survivre sans son âme sœur._

_Les deux Âmes Sœurs Jumelles doivent se compléter l'une l'autre, comme le Ying et le Yang. C'est la raison pour laquelle ce type de relation est rare : chaque individu doit être le parfait opposé de son compagnon mais ils doivent être suffisamment semblables pour pouvoir être compatibles. Les dernières Âmes Sœurs Jumelles connues étaient Helena Gryffondor et Rodolf Serpentard. Leur histoire d'amour tragique a été écrite par Ima Sap dans son livre intitulé 'La véritable histoire de Roméo & Juliette : la romance d'Helena et Rodolf.'. Fidèle aux faits historiques, l'ouvrage narre la tragique histoire d'amour des héritiers des deux maisons rivales de Poudlard et comment cette idylle prit fin de façon funeste. À ce jour, les philosophes ont émis l'hypothèse que le lien entre Helena et Rodolf était si fort que chaque siècle, ils renaissent pour vivre la vie qui aurait dû être la leur. Jusqu'à présent, aucun sorcier ou sorcière n'a été en mesure de trouver les esprits de Gryffondor et Serpentard réincarnés dans un sorcier ou une sorcière vivant. » _

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Les héritiers de Gryffondor et de Serpentard étaient les dernières Âmes Sœurs connues ? C'était sensé quand on y pensait. Les Vélanes Élémentaires étaient des gens très secrets, et ils n'exposeraient pas leurs liens avec leurs compagnons au grand jour dans ce monde plein de préjudices…mais Hermione était toujours légèrement choquée. Si Rodolf et Helena avaient réussi à surpasser leurs différences alors il ne paraissait plus aussi improbable qu'Harry trouve le bonheur avec un Serpentard.

Ginny Weasley était paresseuse. On était samedi et même si les BUSES étaient cette année, la rousse avait l'intention de flemmarder et de laisser ses devoirs de côté jusqu'à la dernière minute. C'est-à-dire, très probablement jusqu'à la veille des examens.

Le problème quand on fait la grasse matinée, c'est qu'on se retrouve immanquablement affamé au réveil. L'heure du petit déjeuner était passée depuis longtemps et le déjeuner était presque fini. Ginny à se précipita hors de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors complètement débraillée. La majorité des résidents de Poudlard avait décidé de profiter des derniers jours d'été et de se balader au bord du lac, laissant à Ginny la liberté d'enfreindre les règles et de courir à toute vitesse à travers les couloirs.

Au détour d'un virage, la rouquine eu tout juste le temps d'apercevoir un fragment de robe noire avant d'entrer en collision avec une chose dure et moelleuse sur laquelle elle rebondit avant de se cogner la tête sur le sol de pierre.

Elle voyait des étoiles danser devant ses yeux bleus et elle sentait la douleur poindre à l'endroit où sa tête avait été blessée. Ginny entendit vaguement un juron, puis quelqu'un s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et elle entendit une voix grave et mélodieuse lui demander :

« Hey, ça va ? »

Levant les yeux, Ginny vit deux orbes d'un brun foncé, presque noires, la contempler au travers d'une épaisse chevelure noire aux reflets bleutés. Un seul mot lui vient à l'esprit et resta suspendu à ses lèvres.

'_Rodolf _'

Une fois de plus dans sa courte vie, Blaise Zabini se faisait royalement chier. Il avait terriblement envie de jouer au Quidditch mais Drago était occupé avec Harry, comme d'habitude, tandis que Pansy faisait ses devoirs et que Théo flirtait impudemment avec Luis. Ils le laissaient donc, lui, le plus canon de leurs amis, seul avec son corps sublime face aux assauts de la gente féminine.

'Gente féminine présentement occupée à déjeuner' fit remarquer Blaise à la petite voix dans sa tête qui le narguait en lui rappelant qu'il s'ennuyait parce qu'il était seul et qu'il était seul parce qu'il n'avait aucune espèce de fan tarée en train de lui courir après.

Perdu dans ses pensées sur ses magnifiques fans, Blaise loupa tout les signaux d'alerte que lui envoyait son cerveau avant d'être violement percuté par une boule de feu en robe de sorcier portant le blason de Poudlard. Le choc de la collision lui chassa tout l'air des poumons.

La boule de feu heurta le sol dans un craquement sourd qui fit grimacer Blaise. Il suffoquait, se maudissant en même temps. Regardant vers le bas, le Serpentard remarqua que ce qui avait percuté son corps d'athlète qu'il prenait soin d'entretenir, était une très jolie rousse qui semblait complètement sonnée par le choc.

Il se mit à genou pour demander à la jeune fille si elle allait bien. Tout ce que Blaise obtint fût un regard empli de douleur venant d'une paire d'yeux bleu étincelants. Il ressentit comme un pincement au cœur alors qu'un nom s'imposait lentement à son esprit.

_« Helena »_

Ginny balaya le sentiment de manque et de désir qu'elle ressentit en regardant dans ces yeux qui la fixait, à la fois surprise et confuse. Quel était ce sentiment qu'elle sentait emplir son cœur et faire vibrer chaque fibre de son être? 'La faim' conclut son esprit. Mais Ginny en était tout sauf sure. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa que le beau garçon lui avait posé une question.

« Désolé de t'être rentré dedans. Je vais bien…Je me suis juste cognée la tête, c'est tout. Pas la peine de s'inquiéter, même Bill dit qu'il en faudrait vraiment beaucoup pour me fracturer le crâne ! », Merlin, elle était en train de raconter n'importe quoi.

Au lieu de rire, le garçon, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres, tendit une main pour aider Ginny à se relever. Rougissante, elle accepta l'aide.

En se levant, Ginny vit finalement les armoiries ornant la robe de sa victime.

« Un Serpentard ! » cracha-t-elle, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle réagissait comme Ron, ce qui lui donna envie de s'excuser.

« Une Gryffondor ! », répliqua l'arrogant petit serpent d'une façon qui apprit à Ginny exactement ce qu'il pensait de sa maison. Toutes envies de s'excuser disparu et fut remplacé par un léger sentiment de déjà vu.

« Vous les Gryffondors, vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous allez? C'est quand même incroyable: vous n'êtes même pas capables de marcher sans attaquer quelqu'un.»

Ginny sentit ses joues se colorer d'une belle teinte carmin sous l'effet de la colère. « Bah voyons…. En tout cas, c'est bien un truc de Serpentard de se cacher dans un recoin sombre. C'est limite de l'incitation au crime! Avoue-le : tu cherchais à ce que je te fasse tomber !»

Tentant d'ignorer le joli petit rougissement de la ravissante rousse, Blaise saisit ce qu'elle suggérait par sa remarque et sourit avec suffisance.

« Donc tu admets avoir voulu me pousser par terre? Bah alors petite Gryffondor…où est passé ton honneur ? »

Ginny jeta un regard mauvais au Serpentard, son estomac gargouillant silencieusement de faim.

«Est-ce que tu souffres d'audition sélective? A quel moment de la conversation ai-je dit que j'avais envie de te pousser au sol ? Et les voix dans ta tête ne comptent pas ! », ajouta-t-elle alors que le sourire de Blaise s'agrandissait.

Blaise se raidit «Je ne m'appelle pas Jeanne D'Arc ! Je n'entends pas de voix. On laisse ça aux petits Gryffondors idiots de 1ère année. »

Au moment même où ces mots sortirent de sa bouche, Blaise les regretta. Les joues de la Gryffondor, auparavant joliment rosies par la colère, étaient maintenant d'une pâleur de mort et il se souvient soudain où il avait vu cette chevelure avant. C'était la cadette de la famille Weasley. Celle auquel le père de Drago avait été forcé de donner le journal de Tom Jedusor. La poisse…

Blaise allait ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser quand soudain il se mit à voir des étoiles. Se tenant la mâchoire, Blaise se retourna pour voir la fille Weasley qui avait toujours les poings serrés. Elle venait de lui flanquer une énorme droite!

Son regard se durcit et les yeux bleus emplis de colère, elle dit:

« Oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié que vous, les Serpentards, vous aimez vous en prendre à plus faible que vous. Ca donne vous donne l'impression d'être tellement supérieur au reste de l'univers. Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose que nous, les Gryffondor, fassions toujours attention aux nôtres. Va pourrir en enfer, connard.»

Avant même que Blaise ait eu le temps d'enregistrer ce qu'elle avait dit, Weasley était partie, furieuse.

Drago s'étira alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir vers la bibliothèque. Il avait finalement réussi à forcer Harry à faire quelques-uns des devoirs de potion, malgré les protestations du Gryffondor qui avait essayé de se débrouiller pour y échapper en prétextant avoir besoin d'aller chercher un livre à la bibliothèque. Drago savait pertinemment qu'aussi tôt qu'Harry serait sorti de leurs chambres, il se serait laissé distraire et que leur devoir de potion aurait été vite oublié.

Donc, avec toute la ruse dont un Serpentard pouvait faire preuve, Drago avait proposé d'aller chercher le livre en question. L'expression sur le visage d'Harry avait été impayable.

Les livres dont ils avaient besoin étaient dans la section interdite et Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire avec anticipation en s'approchant de la bibliothèque. Ca avait pris cinq ans, mais il pouvait enfin utiliser la totalité de la bibliothèque à son plein potentiel.

Entrant dans la bibliothèque, Drago prit soin d'afficher un visage vide de toutes émotions et hocha la tête en guise de salutation à un couple de Serdaigles.

Les livres qu'il cherchait étaient dans la section « S » de la bibliothèque. Ils rédigeaient un devoir sur les différences entre les composés et les solutions toxiques ainsi que sur leurs compatibilités et la façon dont on pouvait les associer entre eux. Au bout de l'allée, Drago s'arrêta quand il réalisa que quelqu'un d'autre était aussi présent. Il reconnaîtrait cette chevelure touffue n'importe où. Granger.

Drago avait dû faire du bruit car la préfète de Gryffondor se retourna vivement, baguette à la main. Au moment où elle le vit, un éclair de résignation traversa son regard et, à contrecœur, elle baissa sa baguette. Sans toutefois la ranger.

_Intelligent._ Cette pensée traversa l'esprit de Drago avant même qu'il se rende compte que c'était Granger qu'il complimentait, ce qui lui arracha une grimace.

Granger dû penser qu'il avait un problème avec elle car elle plissa les yeux et lui lança un regard agacé.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Malfoy ? Je te dérange ? Est-ce qu'il faut que je bouge pour éviter que Son Altesse Royale l'Emmerdeur, Grand Prince des Serpentards ait à attendre trop longtemps avant de pouvoir prendre ses livres contrairement au commun des mortels ? »

Drago fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment si mauvais ? Il regarda ensuite fixement la sorcière née moldu. Elle l'avait insulté. Qu'elle soit une amie d'Harry ou non, personne n'insultait un Malfoy.

« Eh bien si tu veux vraiment te montrer si obligeante à mon égard, je t'en prie. Merlin sait à quel point on aurait besoin d'avoir moins de gens de ton espèce ici.».

Drago se gifla mentalement. Les vielles habitudes avaient la vie dure. Harry allait lui piquer une crise s'il apprenait ce qu'il venait de dire.

Hermione maugréa avec colère et replaça rageusement les livres qu'elle tenait dans les bras sur l'étagère sans même vérifier s'ils étaient rangés à la bonne place. Rapidement, elle retourna d'un pas lourd vers l'allée mais s'arrêta juste à côté de Drago.

«Tu sais, Harry disait que tu avais changé. J'imagine que ce qu'on dit est vrai : chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Bizarrement, je pense qu'en fait Harry va être sacrement déçu par toi maintenant.»

Ceci dit, elle partit. Drago laissa échapper un grognement sourd. Granger ne savait même pas qu'il était le compagnon d'Harry et elle réussissait déjà à le faire culpabiliser pour son comportement envers les amis d'Harry.

Drago secoua la tête et commença à chercher ses livres. Lorsque tout ses ennuis avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le lien seront terminés, Granger pourra peut-être obtenir de lui qu'il s'excuse. Peut-être.

Hermione avait une furieuse envie de frapper quelque chose puis de le brûler et de nourrir le calmar géant avec les cendres. Ce quelque chose avait des cheveux blond platine et une attitude horripilante.

_Je déteste ce connard arrogant, suffisant, imbu de lui-même. Il se croit tellement supérieur à tout le monde! Maintenant, il est à égalité avec V-Voldemort pour le titre du 'Plus gros connard du siècle'! Comment Harry peut-il croire qu'il a changé? Comment est-ce qu'il peut être son ami ? Cette espèce de fouine mal élevée, raciste et malveillante, ami avec le doux, loyal et bon Harry ! Ils ont des personnalités aux antipodes l'une de l'autre ! Je…._

Hermione arrêta soudain sa petite diatribe, les yeux écarquillés. Harry et Malfoy étaient de parfaits contraires. Leurs familles, leurs maisons, leurs façons de voir le monde… Hermione regarda Drago Malfoy sortir de la bibliothèque et se sentit défaillir sous le choc. Même leurs apparences physiques étaient radicalement différentes : les cheveux d'ébène et les yeux émeraudes d'Harry contrastaient avec les cheveux blond platine et les yeux gris de Drago. Ensemble, ils ressemblaient à la nuit et au jour réunis. Comme un coucher de soleil ou un lever de soleil en parfaite harmonie. Les deux moitiés d'un tout, formant un cercle parfait.

Tout le monde savait qu'Hermione Granger était très à cheval sur les règles, mais à ce moment là, seul deux mots lui virent à l'esprit pour résumer avec exactitude la situation.

« Oh, merde ! »

Harry regarda Rémus, boire consciencieusement sa potion Tue-Loup, le cœur serré. Il ne méritait pas ça. Pas le moins du monde. Bordel, ils pouvaient lui permettre de garder l'esprit mais pas son corps. C'était ridicule !

Rémus fit une grimace avant de regarder son petit public.

«Je sais à quoi vous pensez et je vous arrête tout de suite. C'est arrivé bien avant que je vous connaisse tout les deux. Comment auriez vous pu empêcher tout ça de m'arriver ? »

Harry haussa les épaules tandis que Sirius embrassait son compagnon à pleine bouche avant de sourire.

« Harry l'a bien dit : le complexe de culpabilité est un prérequis pour devenir Gryffondor, Lunard. Je suis sur qu'Harry s'en veux même pour la pluie qui est tombé l'an dernier. »

Le vélane élémentaire lança un regard mauvais à son parrain.

«Non mais je rêve ! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, tu ne pense pas ? Au cas où la vieillesse t'aurai fait perdre la mémoire, je te rappelle que tu étais autrefois un Gryffondor. A l'époque où les chaudrons avaient un fond très très épais. »

Sirius soupira. «Je ne suis pas vieux. J'ai juste mûri. Comme un bon vin... Et l'épaisseur des chaudrons représente un risque sanitaire majeur de nos jours. Les gens comme ce pauvre Neville Londubat tuent des tas d'innocents avec leur manque de talent magique à cause des fond de chaudron épais.»

Harry était sur le point de répliquer quand Drago entra, un air coupable sur le visage.

« J'ai tes livres », fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de se replonger immédiatement dans son travail sans un regard pour le vélane élémentaire. Harry plissa les sourcils suspicieusement.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Harry alors que Rémus et Sirius regardaient eux aussi le Serpentard blond, confus.

Drago balaya la question d'un mouvement de main, toujours sans lever les yeux de son travail.

« Très bien. Tout va bien. Juste beaucoup de gens à la bibliothèque. »

Rémus renifla. Il était professeur et en début d'année scolaire les élèves se laissaient généralement aller aussi souvent que possible.

La jambe de Drago avait commencé à s'agiter et Harry sourit. Drago ne le savait peut être pas mais il avait un tic nerveux : il avait la jambe qui bougeait quand il était stressé. De toute évidence, il avait rencontré quelqu'un à la bibliothèque. Et il s'était enguirlandé avec cette personne mais ne voulait pas s'en plaindre à la première oreille disponible. Avec qui Drago avait-il bien pu se disputer?

Sans aucun doute : les amis d'Harry. Pour rien au monde Ron ne mettrait les pieds dans une bibliothèque si tôt dans l'année. Ce qui laissait...

« Est-ce que tu as croisé Hermione à la bibliothèque ? »

Drago leva les yeux, surpris. Son comportement donnait à Harry l'impression d'être un auror en plein interrogatoire.

Son compagnon fixa de nouveau son essai avec attention et haussa les épaules. « Quand est-ce qu'elle n'est pas à la bibliothèque cette Mademoiselle 'je-sais-tout'? »

Harry plissa les yeux en entendant cela. Hermione était effectivement une Miss 'je-sais-tout', mais seul Ron pouvait l'appeler comme ça sans risquer d'être ensorcelé de six façon différente tout les jours, jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

« Vous vous êtes disputés? » La voix d'Harry était calme, ce qui sembla briser la volonté de Drago.

« C'est elle qui a commencé ! Je n'ai fait qu'entrer dans la bibliothèque pour aller prendre tes livres et elle s'est jetée sur moi pour me balancer ses sarcasmes à la figure. Alors j'ai répliqué! Et …ouais » termina-t-il, un peu maladroitement.

Harry secoua la tête, souriant légèrement. « Bon, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Je vais aller lui présenter tes excuses et essayer de calmer le jeu. »

Drago se mordit la lèvre -Ah ! Une autre habitude à surveiller - avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

« Je lui ai dit quelque chose du genre 'il y a trop de gens de ton espèce ici'. »

Harry grogna et se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main. Parfois Drago était vraiment stupide.

« Bon…ça va prendre un certain temps de rattraper les dégâts. Je serai de retour pour le dîner. » Saisissant sa cape d'invisibilité et la Carte des Maraudeurs qui était sur la table, Harry se dirigea vers la porte. La voix de Drago l'arrêta.

« Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour notre essai de potion? »

Harry regarda le devoir en question d'un sale œil avant de se tourner vers Drago.

« Je vais te sauver les miches et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est 'qu'est ce qu'on fait pour l'essai de potion' ? Hermione connaît beaucoup de sortilèges. Tu peux déjà t'estimer heureux d'avoir pu quitter la bibliothèque avec des mains pour porter tes livres. Je te verrai au dîner. »

La carte montrait qu'Hermione était encore à la bibliothèque avec seulement Madame Pince et un couple de Serdaigles au second niveau. Elle utilisait probablement sa colère pour apprendre plus vite ou quelque chose dans le même genre, pensa Harry alors qu'il se frayait un chemin, en silence sous sa cape, pour la voir.

Le matin même, il avait été unanimement décidé qu'Harry pouvait voyager seul si, et seulement si, il se baladait sous la cape d'invisibilité et avec la Carte des Maraudeurs. C'était ça, ou Sirius mettait sa menace à exécution et attachait son filleul sur son lit pour pouvoir le surveiller.

La carte montrait une voie dégagée jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Neville Londubat était la personne la plus proche de lui mais il était deux étages au-dessus.

En ouvrant la porte de la bibliothèque, Harry s'attira l'attention des deux Serdaigles qui s'apprêtaient à partir. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, et Harry les surveilla du regard jusqu'à se qu'ils se mettent à débattre de la possible existence d'esprits invisibles à Poudlard, comme les fantômes déjà présent.

«Ah, ces Serdaigles… », grommela Harry avant d'apercevoir Hermione. Il s'arrêta. Elle ressemblait à quelqu'un à qui on venait tout juste d'annoncer que Pattenrond venait d'avoir des chatons.

Peut-être venait-elle de découvrir que Luna avait raison et que le ministère avait vraiment une armée de Héliopathes.

A pas de chat, Harry s'approcha et s'assit sur la chaise en face d'elle. Elle n'avait rien remarqué. Lentement, le vélane élémentaire se pencha et murmura le prénom de son amie.

« Hermione ? »

Il fut récompensé lorsque l'intelligente Gryffondor sursauta sur sa chaise en glapissant.

Harry étouffa son rire quand Madame Pince se précipita sur Hermione pour la réprimander durement et lui rappeler de se taire quand elle était à la bibliothèque sous peine d'en être exclue.

« Je suis juste excitée ! Des livres,…il y a tellement de livres ! Et j'adore apprendre ! », feignit de s'extasier Hermione avant que la bibliothécaire reparte. Quand elle fut suffisamment loin pour ne plus l'entendre, Hermione donna un coup de pied sous la table en direction d'Harry.

« Je te jure que si tu me refais encore une fois ce coup là …je maudis le manche de ton Éclair de Feu, compris ? »

Harry montra son visage à Hermione et hocha la tête. Cette fille pouvait être effrayante !

Puis il se rappela pourquoi il était venu en premier lieu.

« Hermione, je viens de parler à Drago. » La jeune fille grogna et il haussa les sourcils avant de continuer. « Il a dit qu'il était désolé pour ce qu'il a dit à propos des gens de 'ton espèce'. Bon, il a aussi dit quelque chose du genre :'c'est elle qui a commencé'. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il est vraiment désolé. »

Hermione le foudroya du regard et pendant une seconde, Harry se demanda si c'était contre lui ou Drago qu'elle était en colère.

« Les excuses ont beaucoup plus de valeur quand elles viennent directement de la personne qui vous a causé du tord ! Et je n'ai pas commencé ! »

Harry lui jeta un regard en biais et elle soupira.

« Bon peut être bien que je l'ai cherché, mais il est tellement horripilant ! Il me donne envie de le frapper ! »

Harry sentit le vélane élémentaire en lui s'agiter à la menace et il laissa échapper un grognement sourd qui les surpris tout les deux.

« Tu ne l'as pas déjà fait? » demanda t-il, essayant de détourner l'attention d'Hermione de ses étranges pulsions bestiales face à la menace formulée à l'encontre de Drago Malfoy.

Hermione sembla soudain sur le point de fondre en larmes.

« Oh, Harry. Arrête ça, arrête de mentir. Quand allais-tu me dire qu'il est ton âme sœur ? »

Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter. C'était donc ça, elle s'avait. Il aurait pu le parier que s'il y avait bien une personne capable de découvrir le pot aux roses, c'était elle. Et maintenant qu'elle savait, elle allait lui dire à quel point tout ça la dégoutait.

Elle semblait attendre qu'il réponde à sa question. Devait-il mentir et nier tout en bloc ou dire la vérité et faire face ? Il leva les yeux et vit une larme couler le long de la joue de son amie. Il s'effondra, vaincu.

Au lieu de le repousser, Hermione saisit sa main et la serra.

« Oh, Harry ne t'inquiète pas. Je te soutiendrai si c'est ton âme-sœur. Tu es comme un frère pour moi et rien, pas même cet horrible petit … désolé, désolé. » Elle se corrigea devant l'expression d'Harry avant de poursuivre. « C'est pas ce Serpentard qui viendra nous séparer. »

Harry hocha finalement la tête. «C'est vrai. C'est mon compagnon. Je voulais tellement vous en parler, vraiment. Mais je venais tout juste d'apprendre pour tout ce bazar concernant mon héritage de Vélane Élémentaire, et puis Trelawney a été assassinée…et surtout, vu ce que Ron pense des Serpentards…Au final je me suis dit qu'il serait peut être mieux de garder tout ca secret.»

Hermione acquiesça, mais avait l'air anxieuse. « Tu vas le dire à Ron ? Il sait que tu es un Vélane Élémentaire…»

Hermione s'arrêta en entendant le bruit d'un libre tombant par terre, pas très loin d'eux. Ils retinrent leurs respirations et attendirent mais personne ne sortit. Harry rabattit la capuche de sa cape d'invisibilité sur sa tête.

« C'est dangereux de parler ici. Viens »

Il fit rapidement de la place à Hermione sous la cape et ils me mirent en route.

« Où est-ce qu'on va? », murmura Hermione. Harry jeta un sort de silence autour d'eux.

« La Salle sur Demande. On peut discuter un peu sans problèmes maintenant.»

Hermione soupira. «Donc Malfoy n'a pas de problèmes avec ça? Je veux dire…avec le fait que tu sois son compagnon? »

Harry approuva. « Il n'a pas vraiment de préjugés, c'est juste une façade qu'il a un peu de mal à abandonner. » Le vélane élémentaire sourit. « Et puis, de toutes manières, il ne peut pas utiliser l'argument de la 'pureté du sang' contre moi. Mon sang est beaucoup plus pur que le sien.»

Les sourcils d'Hermione se froncèrent. « Comment c'est possible? Ta mère était Moldu. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Oui, mais quand un vélane élémentaire reçoit son héritage, il subit une transformation qui purifie son sang, entre autres choses. J'ai perdu tout mon sang moldu la semaine précédant mon seizième anniversaire. Les Vélanes Élémentaires sont tous comme ça : des Vélanes Élémentaires pur-sang. »

Hermione avait toujours l'air perplexe. « Donc, il n'y a pas de métis? Je veux dire, comme par exemple des mi-vampires, mi-vélanes élémentaires, ou autre…ça n'existe vraiment pas ? Est-ce que tu es toujours un sorcier ? »

Harry acquiesça de nouveau. « Il semble que la magie d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière est compatible avec le sang de vélane élémentaire. Tout les Vélanes Élémentaires sont soit un sorcier, soit une sorcière. Pour ce qui est des métis semi-vampires ou autres, ce n'est pas possible. Au moment même où le sang de Vélane Élémentaire entre en contact avec du sang 'souillé', il le purifie. »

Harry se tut pendant un moment, réfléchissant rapidement.

« Bien sur, c'est ça! », murmura-t-il avant de se débarrasser rapidement de sa cape et de revenir sur ses pas en courant dans le couloir.

« Harry ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? », cria Hermione mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas.

« Viens me voir après le dîner. Tu connais le portrait. Le mot de passe c'est 'refuge'. Je t'expliquerai tout !»

Le vélane élémentaire disparut alors, laissant derrière lui une Hermione complètement perdue, la cape d'invisibilité pendant sur une de ses épaules.

Harry utilisa ses pouvoirs pour arriver plus rapidement aux cachots, s'arrêtant à peine pour saluer Pansy qui le regardait avec confusion.

Harry continua à courir, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant sa classe de potion. Il frappa à la porte et la réponse ne tarda pas :

« Entrez » Harry ouvrit rapidement la porte, entra et la referma derrière lui.

Rogue eut l'air surpris et il commença à se lever en disant « Potter c'est in... »

« Pas maintenant, Professeur. Je dois vous poser une question importante. »

Rogue leva un sourcil, dubitatif. «Si votre question ne porte pas sur l'art des potions je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais vous aider. Et si c'est à propos de potions, je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez comprendre la réponse avec la drôle de petite chose qui vous sert de cerveau.»

Harry fit fi de l'insulte et poursuivit, excité.

« Monsieur, est-ce qu'il est légal d'utiliser le sang d'une créature magique pour une potion? »

Rogue plissa ses sourcils délicatement dessinés face à une telle question.

« Oui Potter, mais seulement s'il est donné librement. Pourquoi me posez-vous une telle question ? »

Harry n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, malgré la présence de Rogue.

« Que diriez-vous, si je vous disais que je viens peut-être de trouver un remède contre la lycanthropie ? »


	4. Chapter 4

**Petit message de la βéta :**

Chères lectrices, chers lecteurs (s'il y en a...),

Joyeux Noël ! (avec 3 jours de retard, mais bon !)

Comme cadeau de Noël, voilà un nouveau chapitre de cette fanfic…s'il sort si tard c'est entièrement de ma faute : partiels, révisions, fêtes de famille (et pas de connexion internet….Grrrr). Mea culpa maxima.

Pour la longueur...oui il est un peu court: l'auteur l'a publié alors qu'elle était en période de partiels! (ahah...coincidence! XD)

Pour vous rassurer, j'ai un peu plus de temps maintenant donc je pourrai de nouveau consacrer plus de temps à mon rôle de βéta, ce qui signifie que les chapitres sortiront à nouveau plus régulièrement !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 28 : Petit cours de Potion en Master Class.**

Rogue cligna des yeux, médusé et complètement ébahis devant la révélation d'Harry. Bien sur, cela aurait été à mourir de rire si seulement le Gryffondor ne voulait pas être pris au sérieux. Rogue se força à reprendre contenance et ricana au visage du vélane élémentaire.

« Potter, qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que de tous les sorciers, c'est vous qui avez réussi à résoudre le mystère du millénaire? Vous êtes un élève plus que moyen et au vu de votre médiocrité, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que vous ayez soudoyé le ministère pour obtenir votre 'Effort exceptionnel' en Potion. De nombreux Maîtres de Potion, bien plus talentueux et expérimentés que vous, on déjà essayé et échoué.»

Harry roula des yeux. « Tout d'abord, mes problèmes avec les cours de Potions étaient uniquement dû à une certaine personne qui se trouvait derrière un certain bureau et me hurlait dessus pour le simple fait de respirer. DEUXIEMEMENT- »

Harry avait élevé la voix en voyant Rogue commencer à ouvrir la bouche pour l'interrompre.

«- J'ai commencé à bien mieux comprendre les Potions quand Hermione m'a expliqué que c'était juste un mélange bizarre de cuisine, de chimie et de biologie. Et pour finir, les autres Maîtres de Potion n'avaient jamais eu du sang de Vélane Élémentaire à leur disposition. »

Rogue haussa les sourcils, choqué, avant de fixer de nouveau Harry du regard « Et comment, au juste, du sang de vélane élémentaire pourrait améliorer une potion pour loups-garous ? »

Harry sourit, ce qui énerva Rogue, et se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau du professeur, pour prendre une feuille de parchemin.

« La potion Tue-Loup fonctionne uniquement sur les symptômes de la lycanthropie, en diminuant la douleur et en affaiblissant le contrôle du loup sur l'esprit du sorcier. Le sang d'un vélane élémentaire est pur. Comme je l'expliquai à Hermione il y a quelques minutes à peine, les hybrides mi vampire mi-vélane élémentaire ou mi-loup garou mi-vélane élémentaire n'existent pas parce que le sang 'souillé, impur' est expulsé et remplacé par du sang neuf, pur. Ca devrait aussi pouvoir fonctionner sur les Loups-Garous. »

Rogue prit un air pensif avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Qu'en est-il des effets indésirables ou secondaires? Comment pouvez-vous être sur que ça ne va pas changer ces sorciers en d'autres créatures magiques ou même les tuer ? »

Harry se gratta le menton et commença à penser à voix haute. « Eh bien, nous n'utiliserions pas de très grandes quantité de mon sang, juste quelques gouttes ? De toute façon pour devenir vélane élémentaire, il faut déjà avoir les gènes. Un loup-garou pourrait éventuellement prendre quelques-unes des caractéristiques d'un vélane élémentaire, mais une transformation complète est impossible. »

« Et si ça les tuait? Un loup-garou n'a pas de loup-garou que le sang. La lycanthropie affecte tout son organisme.» Rogue prenait vraiment la chose au sérieux. Harry se mordit la lèvre en réfléchissant à l'explication donnée par son livre sur la pureté de son sang.

« Eh bien, seuls les sorciers et les sorcières peuvent devenir des Loup-Garou et le sang de Vélane Élémentaire n'est compatible qu'avec leur sang. Je pense que c'est un peu la même chose pour les Loups-Garous, le sang lupin doit être lié au sang du sorcier. Donc il faudrait juste associer le remède à une Potion qui stimulerait la production de sang sorcier.»

Rogue attrapa soudain un livre sur son bureau et le feuilleta furieusement, en murmurant, jusqu' à ce qu'il s'arrête à l'une des dernières pages.

« Je vais devoir expérimenter ça… Mais si on ajoute quelques gouttes de votre sang à cette potion de régénération sanguine, en incluant à la recette une potion antidouleur, alors il se peut que nous ayons un remède. Cependant, je vais avoir besoin d'un cobaye. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. « Hors de question d'utiliser Rémus ! Et je ne veux pas non plus qu'il sache à propos de tout ça ! Du moins, pas avant que l'on puisse lui donner une fiole du remède ! Vous ne pourriez pas juste utiliser un peu de sang ? »

Rogue se frotta le visage avec lassitude. « C'est possible. Je pourrais préparer la potion et faire les tests sur du sang souillé dans un premier temps, pour voir si ça fonctionne. Mais je vais tout de même avoir besoin d'un vrai cobaye pour faire les essais cliniques avant que le remède soit approuvé. Je dois demander un deuxième avis. WINKY ! »

En un craquement, Winky, l'elfe de maison, apparut devant eux.

« Maître Rogue demande Winky ? » elle s'inclina. Du point de vu d'Harry, elle avait l'air d'aller plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui avait accidentellement tué un professeur quelques semaines plus tôt à peine.

« Oui Winky, pourriez-vous avoir l'obligeance de mander Lucius et Drago Malfoy. Je voudrais m'entretenir avec eux dans les plus brefs délais. Dites leur que personne ne doit être au courant de leur venue et qu'ils doivent être discrets. »

Winky hocha la tête et disparut dans un autre CRAC bruyant.

Il y eu un silence gênant quand les deux personnes réalisèrent qu'ils avaient parlé civilement pendant une demi heure. Harry se racla la gorge.

« Pensez-vous qu'ils serons d'accord avec nous? »

Rogue remua ses notes sans réellement regarder Harry.

« Peut-être. Ou ils pourraient attirer notre attention sur un détail qui nous aurait échappé. »

Harry sourit et hocha la tête. « Je pense qu'ils seront bien plus surpris par le fait que nous réfléchissions ensemble sans nous entre-tuer. »

Rogue haussa les épaules. Ca devait être le choc. « Des choses plus étranges encore sont arrivés depuis que vous êtes entré dans cette école. »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. C'était maintenant ou jamais. « Comme de trouver où votre femme est enterrée depuis tout ce temps. »

Harry vit la main du Maître des potions trembler légèrement.

« Je me demandais quand vous me confronteriez à ce sujet. »

C'était au tour d'Harry d'être pris au dépourvu. «Vous n'êtes pas en colère contre moi? Pas de hurlements ? Ou de cris ? Pas de lancé de livres ou d'étudiants ? »

Rogue soupira. «Rachel ...» il déglutit avant de continuer. «C'était votre tante, votre sang. Vous avez bien évidement le droit de me poser des questions à son sujet. Et je doute que Black et Lupin vous parlent d'elle.»

Harry hocha la tête et regarda ses pieds. « Je ne savais même pas que j'avais une tante jusqu'à ce que le Professeur Dumbledore me montre les tombes de mes parents. Et il a fallut que je lui hurle dessus et que je détruise son bureau, rien que pour savoir où elles étaient. »

Rogue émit un bruit étranglé et Harry leva les yeux rapidement. La bouche du Maitre des Potions était agitée d'un mouvement convulsif et son visage arborait une drôle d'expression.

« Vous avez détruit le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore ? », dit-il d'une voix étrange.

Harry hocha la tête, totalement confus. « A la fin de l'année dernière quand il m'a parlé de la Proph- » Il s'arrêta brusquement, espérant que Rogue ne remarquerait pas sa bourde. Malheureusement, l'homme n'était pas un espion pour rien.

« Il vous a dévoilé le contenu de la prophétie que le Seigneur des Ténèbres essayait d'obtenir l'année dernière ? Celle que ses Mangemorts avaient tentés de voler au mois de juin dernier ? Dumbledore savait ce qu'elle disait? Il vous l'a révélée ? »

Harry souffla mais intérieurement il avait peur. « Bien sur qu'il me l'a révélée : la prophétie me concerne! Sinon, comment expliqueriez-vous le fait que j'ai pu la toucher au Département des Mystères ? De toute façon ça n'a plus d'importance à présent vu que Voldemort ne peut plus entrer dans ma tête depuis que je suis devenu un vélane élémentaire. De plus il ne voudrait pas prendre ce risque et s'il le prenait, je le sentirai maintenant.»

Rogue se pencha sur sa chaise. « Vous cachez quelque chose Potter. Albus voulait que cette Prophétie soit à tout prix gardée en lieu sûr l'an dernier. Pas même Black et Lupin ne connaissaient son contenu et le Seigneur des Ténèbres était prêt à envoyer ses meilleurs éléments au Ministère pour la récupérer. Pourquoi Albus aurait voulu garder une chose 'sans importance' en sécurité? »

Harry serra les dents. « Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Je contrôle la situation et après tout, c'est de ma vie qu'il s'agit! Laissez tomber! »

Rogue le fixa pendant un moment. « Vous ne leurs avez encore rien dit, n'est-ce pas. Vos amis, Granger et Weasley ou encore Black et Lupin, ils méritent de connaitre la vérité. Pourquoi ne rien leur dire s'il n'y a rien à craindre ? »

Harry laissa échapper un long soupir dans une colère silencieuse. « C'est juste que je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent et je sais que c'est exactement ce qu'ils le feront si je leur dit. C'est plus sûr de cette façon, plus facile. Maintenant, est-ce qu'il serait possible d'arrêter de parler de ça ! »

Rogue plissa les yeux mais Harry pouvait voir les rouages de ses pensés tourner dans sa tête. La crise était évitée, pour le moment. Ils avaient besoin de revenir sur un terrain plus stable.

« Écoutez, si jamais vous voulez la visiter, vous savez, sa tombe. Dites le moi, j'essayerai de faire en sorte que la magie vous laisse toujours entrer sans que ma présence à vos côtés soit nécessaire. »

Un long silence s'installa entre eux. C'était comme si le souvenir commun de quelqu'un qu'ils avaient tout les deux perdu à cause de Voldemort avait levé le poids de la haine qui pesait sur leurs épaules.

Rogue brisa le silence en hochant la tête et en répondant à Harry d'une voix assurée : « Merci »

Harry hocha la tête en retour quand la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit, révélant les deux Malfoy. Lucius s'avança et les regarda avec suspicion.

« Sévérus, je ne serais pas ton partenaire dans un duel magique contre Potter. », dit-il tout à coup. Harry et Rogue haussèrent les sourcils.

« Nous ne nous disputions pas Lucius. M. Potter et moi avons eu une idée. »

Drago sourit d'un air narquois. « Cela ne me soulage pas du tout ». Rogue renifla.

« Mais ce n'était pas le but. »

Harry observa avec attention la scène se dérouler mais Rogue n'essaya à aucun moment de lui poser des questions sur la Prophétie en présence de Drago. Le vélane élémentaire soupira. Il faudrait qu'il soit plus prudent à l'avenir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de la traductrice : je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de vous écrire un petit mots depuis le premier chapitre alors je le fait maintenant. **

**Je voulais remercier toute les personnes qui nous suivent moi et ma bêta et vous souhaité une bonne année. Maintenant la suite !**

**Chapitre 29 : Un tendre petit moment interrompu.**

Les semaines suivantes s'écoulèrent rapidement sans aucunes nouvelles tentatives d'atteinte à la vie d'Harry. De ce fait, le vélane élémentaire partageait son temps entre Drago et ses amis Gryffondors.

L'amitié entre Hermione et Pansy continuait à croitre, au plus grand bonheur d'Harry et au dégout de Ron. Ginny évitait les amis de Drago et tuait Blaise du regard à chaque fois qu'il rentrait dans une pièce ce qui les rendaient tous perplexe étant donné que la majorité de la population de Poudlard connaissait à peine Blaise, savait encore moins à quelle maison il appartenait et n'avait donc aucune raison pour le haïr ainsi. La rouquine était néanmoins on ne peut plus heureuse d'apprendre qu'Harry et Drago était en couple. Apparemment ça faisait tellement sens à présent qu'ils soient âmes sœurs.

Drago, Lucius, Rogue et Harry avaient continué à travailler sur leur remède à la lycanthropie jusqu'à fin octobre, sans succès. Le premier test avait eu pour résultat de faire exploser le sang infecté en flammes violettes qu'ils n'avaient pas réussit à éteindre magiquement. Le suivant s'était transformé en une espèce d'amas verdâtre et tentaculaire sur lequel avait bourgeonné des verrues. Et le dernier essai qu'ils avaient fait s'était métamorphosé en poney miniature. A chaque échec, le Vélane Élémentaire devenait de plus en plus frustré, forçant Rogue à le mettre dehors quand la température dans le laboratoire de Potion devenait trop élevée à cause de sa colère.

« Chaque échec est, à bien des égards, un succès en Potion. A chaque essai qui rate, on se rapproche de plus en plus de notre but. », avait dit Rogue après le second test. Harry avait roulé des yeux.

Le groupe avait dressé une liste de tout les effets secondaires qu'ils suspectaient, en se basant sur l'expérience qu'avait eu Harry de sa transformation. Ils s'attendaient à ce que le patient ait des frissons pendant le jour et une légère fièvre la nuit, mais dans une moindre mesure par rapport à ce qu'Harry avait vécut.

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'était comme ça ? », demanda Drago, perdu dans ses pensées. « Cela pourrait avoir quelque chose à voir avec notre potion. Pourquoi chaud la nuit et froid le jour ? »

Harry, pour une raison étrange, sût immédiatement quoi répondre. « C'est en rapport avec les contraires. La lumière du jour et du soleil sont synonymes de chaleur alors ce sera du froid. La nuit est plus froide et humide donc ça sera de la chaleur. Regarde-nous. On est de parfaits contraires l'un de l'autre et tu es mon âme sœur. Je pense que tout ce qui attrait à la magie des vélanes élémentaires a un rapport avec les contraires. »

Le symptôme suivant devrait être de vomir du sang ou d'avoir de graves saignements de nez. Le sang devait bien sortir quelque part. Si ce n'était pas le cas, cela impliquerait une tuméfaction généralisée et un excès de sang dans l'organisme. Les deux possibilités pouvaient être mortelles pour le patient en cas de symptômes trop sévères.

Le dernier changement que les quatre s'attendaient à voir apparaitre, était l'émergence chez le patient de caractéristiques de vélanes élémentaires. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre de voir ce qu'il se passerait.

Pour le moment, Harry parcourrait le corridor en direction du terrain de Quidditch. C'était le premier entrainement de l'année et Harry avait hâte. Si Ron prenait le temps de parler avec les Serpentards, il verrait que Blaise et lui n'étaient pas si différents pour ce qui était du Quidditch. Tous les deux étaient aussi fanas de ce sport qu'Olivier Dubois, et leur équipe favorite était les Canons de Chudley. Heureusement, la ressemblance s'arrêtait là.

Harry était sur le point d'ouvrir les portes quand une voix l'arrêta.

« Potter ! M. Potter ! Attendez un moment s'il vous plaît »

C'était Madame Bibine. Elle le rattrapa rapidement, haletante, ses yeux jaunes baissés.

« Il faut que je vous parle de votre place dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et il sentit la peur lui nouer l'estomac. Madame Bibine poursuivit.

« Voilà, je n'en ai strictement rien à faire que vous ayez maintenant des pouvoirs surhumains. Vous êtes un sacré bon attrapeur, un des meilleurs même, mais les règles indiquent clairement qu'un être magique ne peut pas participer aux compétitions de Quidditch. Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est une règle sacrément stupide. Mais les règles sont les règles. Si vous jouez et que Gryffondor gagne, les autres maisons pourraient et vont contester votre victoire, et votre équipe sera forcée de renoncer à la Coupe. Je suis navrée Harry.»

Le Survivant soupira. « Ce n'est pas de votre faute Madame Bibine. C'est le prix à payer pour ma différence. Pourriez-vous l'annoncer à mes coéquipiers ? Je ne pense pas que je puisse leur faire face.»

Harry s'éloigna rapidement, l'air dépité, sa robe de Quidditch et son Éclair de Feu jetés par-dessus son épaule. L'équipe allait devoir composer avec Ginny, qui était une bonne joueuse mais n'était 'pas Harry' comme l'avait un jour dit Ron.

C'était un autre des problèmes d'Harry. Ron commençait à remarquer qu'il passait de plus en plus de temps loin de ses amis. Et quand Harry avait prétexté passer son temps avec Sirius et Rémus, Ron lui avait lancé un regard dubitatif.

« Harry, moi aussi j'aime mes parents et tout…mais les adolescents normaux ne passent pas autant de temps avec leurs tuteurs. »

Ron savait aussi qu'Harry mentait quand il prétendait aller à la bibliothèque. Harry n'y était jamais allé avant alors pourquoi y irait-il maintenant ?

Hermione était venu à sa rescousse une fois, en expliquant qu'Harry passait beaucoup de temps à chercher son âme-sœur, tout en lui jetant un regard insistant qui disait : 'Dit lui !'. Maintenant, à chaque fois qu'Harry se rendait à la tour Gryffondor, Ron lui demandait s'il avait trouvé sa compagne de cœur. _Sa compagne_. Ginny grimaçait à chaque fois qu'il posait la question. Harry se rappelait de la dernière fois qu'il avait discuté avec son meilleur ami et d'après l'attitude de Ron, le roux n'allait pas être heureux quand il découvrirait qu'il était le seul ses amis qui n'était pas encore au courant et que son âme-sœur était Drago : un Serpentard et un _garçon_.

FLASH BACK

Harry franchit rapidement le Portrait à l'entrée de la Salle Commune et enleva sa cape d'invisibilité en soupirant. Ron l'avait tanné pour qu'il vienne 'faire un petit tour' à la Tour le soir même, quand tout le monde dormirait. Ayant passé la majeure partie de sa journée en cours et à faire des devoirs, le vélane élémentaire était fatigué. Mais ses amis lui manquaient.

Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient assis dans les fauteuils les plus proches du feu crépitant, seul source de lumière de la Salle Commune. Le plus jeune des fils Weasley sourit quand Harry révéla sa présence.

« C'est fou ! J'oublie toujours que tu ressembles à un vélane élémentaire…ce qui est normal vu que tu en es un, mon pote.», taquina Ron avant de froncer les sourcils. « Mais il faut dire aussi que je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu cette année ».

Harry s'efforça à afficher un air désolé, bien qu'il ne le soit pas le moins du monde. Effectivement, il ne passait pas assez de temps avec ses amis, mais il n'avait que jusqu'en janvier pour se lier complètement ou bien … mourir.

« Ouais, j'ai passé beaucoup plus de temps avec Sirius et Rémus ou à chercher mon âme-sœur…c'est assez stressant », menti habillement Harry en ignorant Hermione et Ginny qui le regardèrent avec le même air contrarié.

Ron sourit et haussa les épaules « Eh bien, quand tu la trouvera, amène la ici pour nous la présenter. Ca sera intéressant de voir qui est la moitié d'Harry Potter.»

« Oui, intéressant en effet » dit sournoisement Hermione mais heureusement Ron ne comprit pas l'allusion. Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui assassina Hermione du regard. Puis il s'assit avec le groupe et Ron poursuivit.

«On peut peut-être t'aider. Tu sais dans quelle maison est ton âme-sœur ? »

Harry poussa un long soupir, tentant de masquer sa panique naissante. Ron voulait l'aider! Ron, ce glandeur de première qu'Harry devait sortir du lit tout les samedis en le menaçant de mettre des araignées sous sa couette, voulait l'aider ! C'était quoi ce BORDEL !

« Déjà, je suis sur que ce n'est pas un Gryffondor ou un Poufsouffle…Par contre, nous n'avons pas suffisamment de cours communs avec les Serdaigles et on ne fraye pas vraiment avec les Serpentards. »

Ron fit la grimace. «Mais de toute manière il n'y a aucune chance pour que ce soit un Serpentard. C'est un groupe de parfaits petits Mangemorts en herbe. Harry n'est pas comme ça »

« Ron ! Arrête d'être aussi étroit d'esprit! Il y a beaucoup plus de Serpentards tout à fait exemplaires cette année et tu le sais parfaitement!», gronda Hermione les sourcils froncés. « Et s'il se trouvait que finalement l'âme-sœur d'Harry soit à Serpentard, hein ? »

Ron haussa les sourcils face à la remarque de la Gryffondor aux cheveux touffus, tandis que Pattenrond sautait sur les genoux d'Harry et se mit à ronronner.

« Cela n'arrivera jamais Hermione. Il n'y a pas moyen qu'un Serpentard soit en couple avec un Gryffondor. Cela ne marcherait pas. Et nous savons tous que Malfoy restera toujours un sale petit con. »

Pour la deuxième fois, Harry ne put retenir un grognement en réponse à l'insulte formulée à l'encontre son compagnon. Trois têtes se tournèrent vers lui pour le dévisager. Harry rougit et regarda rapidement autour de lui avant de poser ses yeux sur le chat installé sur ses genoux.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça! C'est le chat. »

Ron scruta le chat roux, avec méfiance. « Hermione, tu devrais peut-être l'amener chez Hagrid pour un check-up complet. Il fait de drôle de truc en ce moment. Je parie que cette chose peut transplaner. »

Ginny laissa échapper un rire nerveux. « Ne soit pas stupide Ron ! Si ça se trouve, c'est juste qu'il ne t'aime pas.».

Ron ignora sa sœur avant de secouer la tête et de regarder à nouveau Harry.

« Donc c'est forcement quelqu'un de Serdaigle. Merlin…D'abord Hermione et maintenant une autre intello. Tu veux ma mort Harry ! »

Hermione lui jeta un regard mauvais en réponse à l'insulte mais resta silencieuse. Parfois, parler avec Ron était aussi productif que se frapper avec un bâton.

Harry se força à sourire au trait d'humour de Ron. Ca ne servait à rien de discuter quelqu'un d'aussi borné. S'il continuait à avoir des opinions aussi arrêtées, ils allaient finir par l'utiliser à la place du ciment à prise rapide !

« Alors, tu as d'autres indices? Il y a une couleur de cheveux qui t'attire plus qu'une autre ?», poursuivit Ron en se prenant pour un détective.

Harry haussa les épaules puis fit soudain un sourire éclatant à son ami. « En fait j'ai un faible pour les chevelures blondes.»

Ginny renifla tandis qu'Hermione souriait avec espièglerie à la blague d'Harry. Ron fronça les sourcils, confus.

« Une Serdaigle blonde… blonde... Serdaigle … » murmura t-il tandis que les trois Gryffondors souriaient.

Puis, tout à coup, les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent et un son étouffé sortit de sa gorge. Leurs sourires s'évanouirent rapidement, laissant place à un air choqué et inquiet alors que Ron commençait à pleurer de rire en arborant les expressions faciales les plus étranges que l'on puisse imaginer.

Après qu'il se soit enfin calmé, Hermione prit la parole.

«Mais quelle mouche t'a piqué ? »

Ron essuya ses yeux ruisselant alors qu'il parlait.

« Harry, mon pote….Je t'en prie, dit moi que ce n'est pas Loufoca! S'il te plait ! »

« Ron ! Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! », hurla Ginny à son frère alors qu'Harry et Hermione le fixèrent d'un air perplexe.

« Luna ? » demanda Harry, ahuri « Tu penses que c'est Luna ? »

Ron le regarda en clignant des yeux. « Eh bien, tu connais d'autres Serdaigles blondes toi ? »

Hermione, qui était restée étrangement calme pendant toute la conversation, éclata soudain dans une crise de fou rire. L'étrangeté de la situation sautait aux yeux et très vite tout le monde se mit à rire dans la Salle Commune.

« Tu penses…que Luna….est l'âme sœur…d'Harry?», réussit à demander Hermione entre trois éclats de rires, en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

Ron prit une profonde respiration pour se calmer. « OK, j'admets que ce n'était pas la meilleure des idées, mais avouez que c'est tordant ! Vous les imaginez ensemble ? »

Ginny était étendue sur le sol, se tenant le ventre avec ses mains alors qu'elle recommençait à pouffer de rire.

«Elle forcerait Harry à demander au Ministère de relâcher son armée d'Héliopathes parce que c'est de la maltraitance envers les animaux ! »

« Ha ha ha. Allons-y ! Foutons-nous bien de la gueule de ce vélane élémentaire célibataire. Et sérieusement, vous vous moquez de Luna alors que c'est l'une de vos meilleurs amis ? », persifla Harry.

Ginny cessa immédiatement de rire.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée et peu de temps après, Harry enfila sa cape d'invisibilité et les quitta. Hermione avait eu l'air de s'inquiéter pour lui et avait proposé que Ron le raccompagne mais il avait décliné l'offre. Il était inutile de mettre d'autres personnes innocentes en danger.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Harry secoua la tête. Il savait qu'il aurait juste dû révéler la vérité à Ron et faire avec, mais rien que d'y penser il avait la poitrine qui se serrait et la peur qui lui étreignait le cœur. Ron ne comprendrait pas.

Déterminé à ne pas déjà recommencer à s'inquiéter pour Ron maintenant, Harry décida rejoindre Rogue, Lucius et Drago dans les cachots. Ils travaillaient encore sur le remède et étaient déterminé à en obtenir un qui soit fiable pour Noël.

Les trois tournèrent la tête, avec le même air surpris, pour regarder Harry entrer dans la pièce enfumée. Draco leva un sourcil.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas à ton entraînement de Quidditch en train de perfectionner de nouvelles techniques pour me battre et m'humilier en public ? » Harry savait qu'il plaisantait mais il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à rire.

« Apparemment avoir, je cite, 'des pouvoirs surhumains' constitue une infraction qui m'empêche de prendre part à des compétitions de Quidditch. J'ai dû quitter l'équipe.»

Drago cligna des yeux « Est-ce qu'ils sont complètement idiots ? Tu es un Gryffondor, jamais tu ne tricherais ! Ca va à l'encontre de ce stupide code moral que vous vous rentrez dans le crâne en première année. Est-ce que tu es seulement capable de tricher ? Et puis tu es le meilleur joueur que l'on n'ait jamais vu à Poudlard depuis des siècles ! »

Harry sourit au compliment, puis soupira en se laisser tomber théâtralement sur la chaise à côté du bureau de Rogue. L'homme était étrangement silencieux sur le fait qu'Harry soit viré de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

« Drago, bien sur que je suis capable de tricher. Tout le monde est capable de tricher et tu sais très bien que je peux contrôler le vent. Un petit courant d'air par là et Hop ! Le vif d'or volerait jusque dans mes mains même s'il venait d'ici, dans les cachots. Ne sois pas aussi indigné par ce qui m'arrive.»

Drago fit la moue et Lucius esquissa un sourire amusé. Alors qu'il rageait intérieurement, Drago continuait à découper les ingrédients de potions avec des mouvements parfaitement calmes et mesurés.

«Je crois que Drago est d'avantage contrarié par le manque de compétition cette année. Poufsouffle n'a pas eu de bon Attrapeur depuis des années et Serdaigle, n'en parlons même pas.», dit Lucius en ajoutant une petite rasade d'argent tout en mélangeant la potion.

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent en le voyant faire. « Vous êtes sûrs que ce que vous faites est sans danger? Parce que je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais Rémus est allergique à l'argent.»

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel d'une façon qui ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas.

« Potter, c'est le loup-garou qui est allergique à l'argent, pas Lupin en lui-même. C'est nécessaire pour détruire le sang contaminé. »

Harry acquiesça mais resta un peu hésitant. Drago posa soudainement son couteau et s'étira. Harry sentit une vague de luxure monter insidieusement en lui, mais la réprima. Drago n'était pas du tout prêt à compléter le lien et il était absolument hors de question qu'Harry l'y force de quelque manière que ce soit.

« Les garçons, pourquoi n'allez vous pas vous préparez pour la fête d'Halloween. Severus et moi allons finir. »

Drago hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Harry le suivit. Il avait soudain terriblement envie de retirer sa tenue de Quidditch. De toute façon, il n'avait plus aucune raison de la porter à présent.

Harry accéléra, marchant rapidement vers leurs chambres quand soudain il sentit la main de Drago sur son bras, le tirant pour l'arrêter.

« Ralentis Harry. Nous avons largement le temps pour nous préparer et dans le pire des cas, on peut toujours se payer le luxe d'être en retard : il faut savoir se faire désirer ! » En voyant qu'Harry était sur les nerfs, il ajouta : « Ou est ce que quelque chose te tracasse ? »

Harry envisagea de lui mentir. L'idée lui traversa vraiment l'esprit. Mais Drago ayant été beaucoup plus ouvert avec lui au cours de la semaine, Harry ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui cacher la vérité.

« Je veux juste me débarrasser de ces vêtements le plus vite possible, c'est tout. »

Drago le tira vers une alcôve, dans le mur, avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Être viré de l'équipe… ça t'a bien plus blessé que ce que tu ne laisses paraître, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry hocha la tête et se rendit compte avec horreur que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux ? C'était quoi son problème ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était aussi émotif ?

C'est alors qu'Harry sentit soudain deux bras se glisser autour de sa taille et Drago le serrer dans ses bras. Harry se raidit sous le choc jusqu'à ce que Drago lui chuchote à oreille.

« Hé, je suis un peu novice en la matière mais je crois que tu es sensé me rendre la pareille. »

Harry soupira et glissa ses bras autour de son compagnon, puisant du réconfort dans cet instant précieux.

Drago se recula et sourit.

« Si nous en avons terminé avec le moment fleurs bleues & guimauves, j'aimerais vraiment t'embrasser maintenant »

Harry sourit et s'empara rapidement des lèvres de son compagnon pour l'embrasser avidement. Ils étaient tellement absorbés par leur baiser que ni Harry ni Drago n'entendirent les pas qui se rapprochaient dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière retentisse, les forçant à se séparer.

« Est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce que vous êtes en train de foutre au juste ? Putain, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?»


End file.
